


Unspoken. Невысказанное

by TerenceStilinski



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceStilinski/pseuds/TerenceStilinski
Summary: Альтернативное окончание к серии "Враг моего врага" (enemy of my enemy)Есть пути проще, чтоб доказать свою любовь, чем быть клеймённым и выдерживать пытки ради любимого человека.Перевод фанфика есть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6802484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661130) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



Сильнейший жар в дюйме от его лица. Иккинг попытался увернуться, но хватка на его запястьях была слишком сильной. Он старался скрывать ужас, который охватил его, когда раскалённое железо приблизилось к его лицу, всепоглощающий ужас. Охотники на драконов непросто угрожали ему, собираясь причинить жуткую боль, чтоб добраться до Беззубика. Прижав это к его лицу, они сотрут его, всё, чем он является, превратят статус наследника в пепел и уничтожат его собственную свободу личности.

Какой-то уголок его мозга умудрялся задаваться вопросом: почему это не был герб Вигго; но они сказали, что он будет принадлежать охотникам, а Вигго был их лидером, значит, он будет принадлежать Вигго. Если он не скажет им, где Беззубик, то он станет собственностью Вигго Гримборна.

Но Беззубик того стоил. Иккинг не знал, жив дракон или мёртв, но он не мог позволить охотникам найти его. Не мог предать лучшего друга вот так.

— Ладно, хватит, хватит! — закричал Дагур. — Я отведу вас к Ночной Фурии.

— Нет, Дагур! — Иккинг не ожидал этого. Не ожидал, что Дагур будет говорить, чтоб спасти Иккинга от этого. Он беспокоился об Иккинге? Дагур показывал другую (добрую), сторону себя весь день, но Иккинг не мог всецело доверять ему. Он был сбит с толку и выкрик Дагура лишь усложнил ситуацию.

— Но Иккинг...

— Заткнись, Дагур! Я не боюсь! Не боюсь принять клеймо! — громкое неповиновение было в этих словах, злость. Он не хотел, чтоб Дагур сдавал Беззубика, особенно из—за него самого. — Я не скажу никому из вас, где мой дракон!

— Сделай это, — сказал другой охотник, голос его был низким и жестоким. И через секунду он оказался рядом с Иккингом, хватая его за волосы и поднимая голову.

— Стой! — закричал Дагур отчаянно... Испуганно?

Между ним и раскалённым железом больше не оставалось пространства. Оранжевый металл прикоснулся к его левой щеке. Он надеялся, что сможет удержать крик, но у него не получилось. Это была жгучая, пылающая агония, но он кричал не только поэтому. Он кричал, потому что клеймо выжигало его жизнь, забирало всё, становясь вечной маркой на его лице. Он хотел, чтоб всё прекратилось, и внезапно, так и произошло. Металл был убран прочь от его лица. Боль становилась меньше, но теперь пути назад уже не было.

Иккинг позволил им бросить его на землю, он не пытался подняться. Шокированный, он лежал и пытался восстановить своё дыхание. Всё было кончено. Его клеймили. Он начал этот день как свободный человек и будущий вождь на Олухе, но теперь этому не бывать. Он был ничем, так же, как и эта пыль под ним. Он надеялся и молился, чтоб Беззубик был жив, иначе это всё было зря. Слёзы собрались в уголках его глаз, пытаясь вырваться рыданием, но он сдержался. Он не мог плакать, не перед этими людьми, не перед Дагуром.

Он был вытянут из мыслей ощущением, как кто-то наклоняется к нему и дотрагивается до его руки. Дагур, это был он. И когда Иккинг открыл глаза, чтоб взглянуть на него,  лицо берсеркера было искажено беспокойством и болью. Потом Дагур встал, оборачиваясь к охотникам.

— Вы не должны были делать этого! Я же сказал, что отведу вас к дракону!

— А сейчас отведешь?

— Дагур, пожалуйста, не нужно, — его голос звучал слабее, чем он хотел, и движение мышц лица причиняло боль. Он почти расплакался, когда открыл рот. Если Дагур сдаст Беззубика — это будет бессмысленно, и он не хотел, чтоб это принудительное выжигание его личности было зря. Но потом в его глазах отразился огонь. Там было другое клеймо, для Дагура. У того было больше вещей, которые он может потерять. Он был вождем, тогда как Иккинг был — и уже не станет — лишь наследником. Дагур не окажется от этого ради него, он даже почувствовал себя жутким эгоистом за то, что попросил об этом.

— Нет, — слово шокировало Иккинга, и он сел, глядя на Дагура, но тот был повернут к нему спиной, и лица Иккинг не видел. Дагур знал, что было поставлено на карту, и осознанно отказывался от этого. Это не был его дракон. Неужели он и вправду беспокоился так сильно? Был ли он вообще способен на это? — Я сказал, что сделаю это, но вы его всё равно клеймили, поэтому я не стану.

 — Дагур, подожди, ты не должен...  — Иккинг знал, что это идёт в рознь тому, что он говорил минуту назад, но он сказал это не подумав о том, что случится с Дагуром. Он не любил Дагура — во имя Хель, он ненавидел его —  но он не хотел, чтоб Дагур жертвовал собой ради Беззубика, ради _него_. Требовать от него такого было несправедливо и эгоистично. — Он... Он не твой дракон.

Дагур бросил на него взгляд через плечо, и в его глазах была такая покорность, что Иккинг понял — он не отступит. Было что-то ещё, что-то, чего Иккинг не ожидал увидеть в его глазах. Он не хотел признавать, что это возможно.

— Я делаю это не ради него.

— Дагур, это глупо, — усмехнулся один из охотников. — Ты ещё можешь быть вождем, когда это кончится.

Дагур перевел внимание обратно на охотников.

— Я не скажу вам, где Ночная Фурия, и не отведу вас к ней. Если вы хотели помощи от меня — не нужно было клеймить Иккинга, — в его словах был холод, которого Иккинг никогда не слышал. Но был также и гнев, ярость, и это было странно, ведь Дагур не кричал.

— Хорошо, хочешь быть маленькой сучкой Вигго, так же, как и он? — охотник указал на Иккинга. — Тогда ты ею станешь.

Он нагнулся, взял раскалённое железо, пока другой мужчина схватил Дагура, удерживая. Почему он не сопротивлялся? Почему просто позволял делать это с собой? Иккинг не понимал этого, не понимал покорности Дагура. Он ведь потеряет свой титул вождя, и он не боится этого. Иккинг хотел возразить, но он не знал, что сказать.

— Откройте его шею, не могу поставить на лице из-за этой бороды.

Иккинг чувствовал себя, будто он должен сделать что-то. Но все, что он мог, это смотреть, как охотник сжал волосы Дагура, склоняя его голову в сторону, открывая шею. И клеймо было у его кожи, а Иккинг всё ещё сидел смирно. Что он может сделать? Как он может остановить это?

Впервые он слышал, как Дагур кричит от боли. Он слышал крики Дагура раньше — от злости или разочарования, но никогда — от боли. Он не видел, чтоб его так ранили, и было что-то в этом звуке, что делало его таким человечным, будто его человечность у него забрали.

Спустя несколько секунд всё было кончено, клеймо убрали, оставив задыхающегося Дагура. Он больше не был вождем. Он был ничем, пустым местом, как Иккинг сейчас.

 _Но он сделал это ради меня_ — подумал Иккинг, и мысль была такой нереальной, что он отрицал её. Это же Дагур. Он не мог беспокоиться так сильно, чтоб сделать нечто такое _жизнеразрушительное_ для него. Ради него. Должна быть другая причина, скрытый мотив... Но какой? Какой может быть скрытый мотив к тому, чтоб побудить человека отказаться от своей свободы? Они с Дагуром теперь были ничем, пылью. Собственностью Вигго Гримборна.

Охотник вырвал его из мыслей, подходя, хватая его за локоть и поднимая на ноги. И они с Дагуром находились бок обок, их вели через лес и пляж.

Иккинг взглянул на Дагура, на воспаленное клеймо с правой стороны его шеи. Выглядело болезненно, и это _было_ болезненно, он знал это по своей левой щеке. Неужели, это выглядело так же ужасно на его лице?

Он хотел поговорить с Дагуром, спросить, почему он сделал это, почему делал это всё сегодня, но он не мог. Он лучше подождет, пока они не окажутся в камере — одни. Хотя, возможно их поместят в разные камеры. Странно, но он не хотел, чтоб их разделили. Похоже, их ждала одинаковая судьба. Зачем их разделять?

Иккинг ненавидел себя за то, что он был таким податливым. Он должен был драться, стараться вырваться, но он не смог. Возможно, он не смог сделать этого, потому что охотников было слишком много, в его борьбе не было бы смысла. Возможно, это было из-за клейма и чувства, будто _в нем_ не было смысла.

В любом случае, он позволил им привести себя на корабль и отвести в трюм, бросить в большую камеру, которая была предназначена для драконов, а не людей. Иккинг поймал себя на мысли, что он рад, что здесь он, а не Беззубик.

Дагура бросили рядом, и тяжелая решетка с грохотом закрылась. Охотники оставили их, уходя к главной двери.

Теперь, когда они с Дагуром остались одни, Иккинг не знал, что сказать. Иккинг смотрел на него, ему казалось, что потрясение из-за всего произошедшего отняло у него дар речи.

— Иккинг, ты можешь перестать смотреть на меня вот так, и просто сказать что-то? — голос Дагура был уставшим и грустным, он пересек камеру, садясь у стены, сгибая ноги в коленях.

— Почему? — движение из-за слов заставляли его клеймо болеть и гореть больше. — Почему ты сделал это? Ты был моим врагом до сегодня, ты ненавидишь меня.

Дагур улыбнулся, он посмотрел вниз, покачав головой.

— Нет, Иккинг, я не ненавижу тебя.

—Но почему?

Дагур вновь взглянул на него, улыбка исчезла с его лица, взгляд был серьезен.

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, почему.

Иккинг посмотрел на свои связанные руки. Дагур беспокоился о нём? Он...

_Нет, это глупо. Просто глупо. Он не мог. Он даже не знал как это._

Но клеймо. Он пожертвовал собой ради Иккинга, ради его дракона. Это было так очевидно, но Иккинг отрицал это. Это было нечто большее, чем все другие чувства, которые Дагур питал к нему. Больше, чем его одержимость, его злость, его похоть.

— Нет, это не так, — Иккинг не знал, что ещё сказать. Он отступил к решётке за его спиной. Он рассмеялся нервно и тихо. — Ты не умеешь.

— Тогда почему я согласился на клеймо ради тебя? Я мог просто сдать Беззубика. Он не значит совершенно ничего для меня. Но значит для тебя, и это важно.

Иккинг покачал головой.

— Нет, нет, это неправда, — вдруг он захотел оказаться в отдельной камере. Тогда бы он не видел Дагура, простоту его взгляда, которая подтвердила всё, что он пытался отрицать. Он никогда не видел Дагура таким серьёзным и адекватным раньше.

— Иккинг, это правда, — он встал, делая несколько шагов в сторону всадника. Сердце Иккинга вздрогнуло. Это была его обычная реакция — страх от приближения Дагура, от того, что тот может сделать.

— Нет, ты не знаешь _как,_ — повторил Иккинг. — Что-то такое — выше тебя.

— Я так не думаю, — он подошёл ближе. — Я чувствую это к Хезер, могу чувствовать и к тебе.

Иккинг нахмурился, вновь встряхнув головой. Дагур сделал ещё один шаг. Он мог легко дотронуться до Иккинга. Иккинг чувствовал себя будто в самой ужасной ловушке здесь, рядом с ним. Единственной хорошей вещью было то, что руки Дагура были связаны.

— Иккинг, хватит отрицать мои чувства, — Дагур выглядел раненым до глубины души.

Иккинг выпрямился, осознавая, что он сутулился, делая себя меньше, закрываясь. Теперь он стоял прямо.

— Хорошо, если это так, скажи, что ты чувствуешь.

— Я... — Дагур отвел взгляд, сжимая губы.

Тишина.

— Видишь, ты не можешь. Что ж, я могу сказать, что я чувствую к тебе, — Иккинг подступил ближе, усмехаясь. — Я ненавижу тебя Дагур. Слышишь? Ненавижу, — его голос был холоднее, чем когда—либо, что даже удивило его. Он не знал, были эти слова правдой на самом деле, или нет? Он ненавидел Дагура? Но Дагур помог защитить Беззубика, как можно...

_Но он также мог убить Беззубика._

Но что насчёт остального, что сделал Дагур? Иккинг мог ненавидеть Дагура за другие ужасные поступки. Войну, убийство, геноцид. Он не был в камере с невинным человеком. Он был здесь с монстром. Он ожидал, что Дагур скажет что-то против, что его слова глупы и необоснованны, но тот молчал. Он взглянул на Иккинга, и в его глазах была боль.

— Хорошо, можешь ненавидеть меня, Ненавидь, сколько захочешь, так сильно, как хочешь. Но это не означает, что я принял это клеймо не ради тебя,— он подступил вперёд весьма агрессивно, Иккинг почувствовал решетку под своими лопатками. Нос Дагура почти касался его носа. — Я отдал свою личность ради тебя, — его голос был переполнен подавленной злости. Иккинг не привык к такому Дагуру, он привык к крикам и чрезмерном выбросе эмоций. — Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, но это не меняет того, что я сделал ради тебя. Я пустое место! я больше не вождь! Я не... — в его глазах были слёзы и он отшатнулся, будто его ударили. Его следующие слова были тихими, переполненными страданий. — Я не я больше. Я — не я, но ты всё равно ненавидишь меня.

Он вернулся к стене, вновь садясь, Иккинг не знал, что ему делать. Как ему утешить Дагура, если он чувствовал себя так же? Иккинг подошёл, присаживаясь рядом.

— Думаю, это то, что общее между нами, — ужасно хотелось заплакать, но он не может позволить себе этого. Он не хотел показывать свои эмоции, даже после того, как Дагур открылся ему. — Я не... Я тоже больше не я.,

Между ними повисла тишина. И, несмотря на всё, что было сказано, все их чувства, она была успокаивающей. Они были одинаковы. Они не были врагами сейчас, их положение было одинаковым. И положение это было ужасным.

— Как думаешь, что он сделает с нами? — спросил Иккинг. Было очевидно, о ком он, поэтому в уточнении не было смысла.

Он боялся. У него были некоторые представления о том, что могло произойти, но он хотел услышать мнение Дагура. Наверно, он думает слишком много, у Дагура не будет подобных мыслей. Он работал с Вигго некоторое время, может, он знает.

— Ничего хорошего, это точно, — сказал Дагур, не глядя на него. — Он жестокий.

— Да, как и ты, — вздохнул Иккинг. Дагур бросил на него взгляд, и Иккинг решил добавить: — Я имею в виду, ты был таким.

— Да, но он хуже, — Дагур посмотрел на решётку. — Иногда мне казалось… Я не думаю, что он вообще может чувствовать.

— Что это значит? — Иккинг чувствовал ауру Вигго, холодную и жестокую, когда они впервые встретились, и в глазах Вигго он видел, что тому не хватает чего-то. Но Дагур был знаком с ним дольше, хоть работали вместе они не очень длительное время, но Дагур все равно знал Вигго лучше, чем Иккинг.

— Ну, он чувствует, конечно... Но очень странно, будто сам выбирает, что чувствовать. Он ведёт себя так, будто ему есть дело до Райкера, но это не правда. Что-то с ним не так.

Иккинг фыркнул. Много людей (включая Иккинга) говорили то же самое о Дагуре. Он решил не озвучивать это иронию. В этом не было смысла, особенно, если Дагур старается измениться. И Вигго отличался от Дагура. Это было ясно с первой встречи.

Но его всё равно беспокоил вопрос:

— Так что ты думаешь, он сделает?

— Будет пытать нас, наверное, — Дагур сжал зубы, было ясно, что он думает о чём-то более ужасном. Иккинг похолодел. Его желудок болезненно скрутило. Он думал о чём-то подобном, но озвучивать мысли ему не хотелось. — И, знаешь, другие вещи... Мы теперь его собственность. Он может сделать что угодно, — Дагур ухмыльнулся. — Сделает нас своими сучками, как говорил тот охотник.

— Нет, — Иккинг не знал, зачем он говорит это. Ведь не важно, что он говорит, это, скорее всего, случится. — Он... Он не станет, — он надеялся, что возможно Вигго был выше этого.

Дагур посмотрел ему в глазах, Иккинг не мог понять, что тот чувствует. Возможно, страх, но это было так странно, видеть страх в глазах Дагура.

— Почему же он не станет?

— Потому что...

Иккинг не знал, что ответить. У Вигго должны быть какие-то рамки, через которые он не будет переступать. Часть его будет держаться тех рамок, но другая часть... Иккинг понял, что никогда раньше не боялся так сильно. Будто его затягивало во что-то темное, холодное и бесконечное. Он начинал дрожать. Иккинг отодвинулся от Дагура, надеясь, что тот не заметит.

— Особенно по отношению к тебе.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Да ладно, Иккинг, не притворяйся дурачком. Ты должен знать, насколько ты привлекательный.

Иккинг не хотел слышать этого, не хотел, чтоб Дагур говорил о таком. Он отодвинулся ещё дальше.

— Что, не нравится, что я говорю это?

— Ты ошибаешься, — Иккинг запнулся. — Во мне нет ничего привлекательного.

Он всё же подумал, что что—то должно быть, учитывая то, что он нравился одной особе из его друзей, и это было нормально между ними. Но он не хотел выглядеть привлекательно для своих врагов. Это началось с Дагура три года назад, и ему казалась, что это его вина. Ему не хотелось чего—то подобного с Вигго. Но, чтоб доказать Дагуру, что он не прав, он начал пересчитывать все свои недостатки:

— Мои уши и зубы слишком большие, я слишком худой, мой голос раздражающий и не красивый, и, во имя Тора, у меня нет ноги! Что привлекательного в этом?

Дагур открыл рот, и Иккинг испугался, что тот действительно начнёт отвечать.

— Не, не говори! Не хочу знать, — он чувствовал, как начинает дрожать сильнее. Дагур точно заметил.

— Точно не хочешь знать?

Иккинг покачал головой. Он не хотел быть красивым. Только не в глазах Дагура или Вигго. Возможно, Вигго не будет чувствовать ничего... _такого_ к нему. Он надеялся, что единственное, что его ждёт — это пытки. Он сможет выдержать это. Он умрёт, но ничего не скажет. Он был уверен в этом. Но Дагур...

— Дагур, если... Если ты скажешь им, где Беззубик, я не разозлюсь, — он попытался справиться с дрожью. — Я не буду винить тебя. Он не твой дракон, ты не должен страдать ради него, — было тяжело говорить это. Он хотел бы ненавидеть Дагура, если тот расколется, но как он мог? Вигго будет пытать их. И если Дагур не выдержит боли — Иккинг не сможет винить его.

— Я не собираюсь говорить им ничего.

— Ты не можешь утверждать это, — но что, если Дагур сможет выдержать свою боль, а не Иккинга. Он почти выдал Беззубика, когда охотники собирались клеймить Иккинга. Что, если Вигго воспользуется этим?

— Я клянусь, Иккинг, я не скажу, — Дагур придвинулся ближе. Иккинг кивнул.

— Но не позволь моей боли сломать тебя, — это было почти признание чувств, которые Дагур чувствовал к нему. Он больше не отрицал этого. — Беззубик — весь мой мир, и я готов страдать за это. Поэтому, даже если он скажет тебе, что ты можешь прекратить мою боль — не говори ничего. Моя боль принадлежит только мне. Я не буду винить тебя, если ты расскажешь им, чтоб остановить свою боль, но если ты сделаешь это из-за меня, я клянусь, я буду ненавидеть тебя до конца своей жизни, — Дагур выглядел так, будто он хотел сказать что-то, но он просто кивнул. — И не думай, будто я начну говорить, чтоб помочь тебе. Ты для меня ничего не значишь.

Дагур отвернулся, он вновь выглядел раненным, Иккинг пожалел о том, что сказал. Дагур совершил много плохих поступков раньше, но сегодня он доказал, что он изменился. Он получил стрелу из-за Иккинга, а потом и клеймо.

— Знаю, что не значу ничего.

— Дагур, я не... Извини.

— Нет, я понял. Один день не перекроет годы вражды.

Он пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно, но в его голосе были слезы. Иккинг не мог видеть клеймо Дагура с этой стороны, но он все равно смотрел на его шею.

— Но может, должен. Прости, Дагур. Я должен... Я должен быть благодарен тебе. Ты не должен был делать того, что сделал сегодня. Но ты сделал это для меня. Ты отказался от всей своей жизни ради меня, а я отплачиваю тебе ненавистью. Прости.

— Всё нормально, Иккинг. Это всё очень нелегко, правда?

— Да, — Иккинг замолчал на мгновение. — Но я всё равно не буду говорить, чтоб остановить твою боль.

— А я... — Дагур глубоко вдохнул. — Я не буду говорить, чтоб остановить твою.

— Договорились, значит? — Иккинг протянул бы руку для рукопожатия, но его руки были связаны. Дагур кивнул.

— Договорились, — потом он взглянул на левую сторону лица Иккинга. До этого он старался смотреть куда угодно, но не туда. — Как твоё... Эм... — он не хотел говорить этого, вместо этого он просто сделал неопределенный жест руками.

— Болит. Как ты?

— Да, так же, — уныло ответил Дагур.

— Как твоя другая рана?

Дагур подвигал плечом и скривился.

— Ага, да, эта определённо тоже болит. Думаю, она кровоточит опять.

Иккинг посмотрел на его плечо, но он не мог видеть этого за броней. Он почти начал жалеть, что не снял эту броню и не зашил рану, но у него не было инструментов для этого.

_Я мог хотя бы перевязать её._

— Прости, что я не сделал ничего для твоего плеча.

— О Хель, да ты мог просто оставить меня там умирать, — потом Дагур внимательно осмотрел его. — Как ты донес меня до пещеры? Я больше и тяжелее тебя.

— Тащил.

— А, ладно, это многое объясняет.

Некоторое время они не нарушали тишину. Иккинг не знал, что ещё сказать.

— Нам нужно отдохнуть.

Когда они были снаружи, солнце уже садилось. Сейчас должна быть ночь. К счастью, в камере было не очень темно благодаря факелам на стенах в коридоре. Дагур взглянул на решетку.

— Да, я сомневаюсь, что мы дождемся ужина.

Лежать на полу было очень неудобно, Иккинг сомневался, что Дагур чувствовал себя лучше, с его доспехом и раненым плечом. Он закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. Он устал. Так много всего произошло сегодня. Он думал о Беззубике. Он так надеялся, что дракон был жив, что странное противоядие не убило его. Он мог бы ненавидеть Дагура за это, но как он мог знать? Впервые это противоядие было использовано на Ночной Фурии, раньше охотники никогда не сталкивались с этим драконом.

Чем больше времени проходило, тем холоднее становилось в камере. Тепла не было совершенно. Он скручивался в позу эмбриона, пытаясь согреться, но его зубы всё равно начинали стучать.

— Тебе холодно?

— Д-да. Тебе?

— Тоже.

Некоторое время было тихо, и в этой тишине Иккинг слышал, как зубы Дагура тоже начали стучать. Потом он понял, как глупо было это всё. Они были здесь вместе, им нужно работать вместе, быть заодно, чтоб выжить. Он встал и быстро подошёл к Дагуру.

— Эй, дай мне в-взглянуть на твои р-руки.

— Зачем?

— Развязать их.

Дагур сел, но его движение было медленным, и он скривился. Плечо определенно доставляло ему боль. Он протянул руки, Иккинг попытался развязать их. Это было тяжело, но если бы его руки были связаны за спиной — это было бы сложнее. Наконец-то веревки ослабли на его запястьях, и без лишних вопросов, Дагур развязал руки Иккинга. Иккинг потер запястья.

— С-снимай доспехи, — сказал Иккинг.

— Пытаешься раздеть меня? — Дагур улыбнулся, игнорируя дрожь от холода. Иккинг нахмурился. Такого с Дагуром он не хотел никогда. Он просто хотел избавиться от его доспеха, чтоб согреться. Он действительно не хотел быть рядом с Дагуром, но им нужно было согреться, ему нужно было отдохнуть перед встречей с Вигго.

— Да ладно, я п-понял, чего ты х-хочешь, — Дагур начал расстегивать броню, но остановился, начав тянуть её  вверх. — Эй, Иккинг, м-мне... Нужна помощь з-здесь, — его голос был напряженным. Хоть Иккинг не хотел, но он помог Дагуру снять броню. К счастью, он смог снять другие элементы самостоятельно. Он остался в длинной тунике без рукавов и черных штанах. У левого плеча было пятно крови. Иккинг вздохнул. Он не хотел этого говорить, но...

— Можешь с-снять тунику?

Дагур оглянулся на плечо, нахмурившись.

— Ммм... В-вероятно мне потребуется п-помощь с этим.

Снимать одежду с Дагура было последней вещью в Мидгарде, которую Иккинг хотел бы сделать, но он делал это. Чем быстрее он покончит с этим, тем быстрее они согреются. Он понял, что нужно снять свою броню тоже, хоть она была кожаной, а не металлической, но так будет лучше. О Хель, он знал, что лучше всего делиться теплом с кем-то — это через голую кожу, но он никогда не сделает этого.

Иккинг не хотел смотреть на полуголого Дагура, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Он быстро снял свою броню, а потом попытался оторвать ленту от края своей туники, чтоб перевязать рану Дагура.

— Я п-понял, — Дагур оторвал кусок от своей туники, протянул его Иккингу, и повернулся к спиной. Он не мог рассмотреть рану достаточно хорошо из—за полумрака и крови вокруг. Кровь стекала по спине.

Иккинг туго обернул ткань под его рукой и вокруг плеча. Дагур подморгнул ему при этом и даже не извинился. Повязка должна быть тугой, чтоб кровотечение остановилось.

— Ты р-разве не с-собираешься одеться?

— Со всей этой кровью? Не смеши. К т-тому же, т-так б-будет лучше, — Дагур улыбнулся. — И без твоей тоже.

— Н-не дождешься.

— Ладно.

Дагур подошёл к нему вновь. Иккинг не понимал, почему Дагур будет обнимать его, но особого выбора не было. Это было лучше, чем обнимать Дагура. Намного лучше. Он прижался к груди Дагура, тот обнял его одной рукой. Иккинг напрягся, будто Дагур сделает ему больно или что-то ещё более нехорошее.

Но этого не случилось. Они улеглись на полу, Дагур прислонялся к его спине. Тепло его тела было приятным, но поза напрягала. Иккинг чувствовал себя в ловушке, сейчас было так очевидно, насколько меньше и слабее он был. Он чувствовал дыхание Дагура на своей шее.

Иккинг закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Дышать было тяжело, он чувствовал себя, будто на грани панической атаки. Дагур мог опустить руку ниже, к его штанам, стянуть их и трахнуть его. Это было то, чего Дагур хотел. Он дал это понять, дал понять, что он сделает с Иккингом при возможности.

— Иккинг, успокойся, — Дагур уже не дрожал. — Что бы ты ни думал, я не собираюсь ничего делать.

Иккинг глубоко вдохнул. Верно, Дагур не станет этого делать. У него было уже много возможностей, но он не делал ничего плохого. Он не собирался.

Тепло расходилось по телу, Иккинг расслабился, отдался этому теплу. Иккинг глубоко вдохнул. Он засыпал, думая о том, что случилось с его жизнью: он обнимается в камере с Дагуром, а на его лице горит клеймо.

 


	2. 2

— Ооо вы только посмотрите на этих голубков!

Весёлый голос Райкера выдернул Иккинга из сна. Сначала он подумал, что это странно — проснуться от голоса Райкера, но потом он открыл глаза, и воспоминания вернулись к нему. Его левая щека горела. Рука Дагура была перекинута через него. Райкер стоял по ту сторону решётки, выглядел он довольным. Один из охотников открывал камеру, ещё несколько стояли в ожидании.

— Дагур, проснись, — зашипел Иккинг, легко толкнув того локтем.

— Мм, что?

Иккинг собирался толкнуть его снова, но решётка открылась, и скрип металла разбудил Дагура окончательно, он отпустил Иккинга.

— Похоже, вы потеряли часть одежды ночью, неужели трахались напоследок?

Иккинг подскочил, его лицо пылало.

— Это не так! Никогда!

Дагур тоже поднялся, он держался ближе к Иккингу, и его присутствие успокаивало, не смотря на то, что сказал Райкер.

— И даже если бы это было так — это не твоё собачье дело.

— Но это не так, — Иккинг кинул на Дагура злой взгляд.

— Да, не так.

Райкер поднял руку, останавливая их.

— Не важно. Выходите оба, Вигго хочет увидеть свою новую собственность.

Ужас скрутил желудок Иккинга, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Всё, чего он боялся вчера, может случиться. Он не хотел вновь встречаться с Вигго, особенно не так, не как его _собственность._

Он закусил губу и покинул камеру самостоятельно. Он не хотел оставаться без своей брони, но он знал, что большинство его одежды всё равно отнимут. Он удивился тому, что Дагур последовал за ним так же спокойно, он ожидал, что тот будет драться. Он ожидал, что он сам будет драться, но огонь на его щеке и то, что он символизировал, отнимали у него силы.

Райкер засмеялся, вероятно, понимая это. Но он ничего не сказал, лишь повел их по коридору. Дагур оставался рядом, их руки иногда касались, и на мгновение, пальцы Дагура переплелись с его пальцами. Но это было такое быстрое прикосновение, что когда Иккинг взглянул вниз, их руки были разъединены. Он посмотрел на Дагура, но тот не смотрел на него.

Когда они вышли на палубу, Иккинг заметил, что они не в штабе Вигго. Вместо этого, их переводили на другой корабль по деревянной планке. Вигго не было на палубе другого корабля. Скорее всего, он, вместе с инструментами для пыток, ждал их в капитанской каюте. Колени Иккинга подогнулись, и он почти упал, но Дагур схватил его за локоть, удерживая.

Страх оплёл Иккинга плотной сетью, когда он ступил на борт другого корабля. Он хотел просто рухнуть вниз и не шевелиться, пусть они тащат его к его судьбе, но он взял себя в руки. Он думал, в том, чтобы идти самостоятельно, есть некое достоинство, хотя у него не будет достоинства, если Вигго так решит. Пылающее клеймо на его лице утверждало именно это.

Иккинг начал дрожать, когда они подошли к двери, декорированной орнаментом, которая могла принадлежать только каюте Вигго. Он снова посмотрел на Дагура: его лицо было напряжено, голова поднята. Но его руки едва заметно дрожали. Иккинг надеялся, что он помнит, что они договорились вчера — Дагур не должен говорить, где Беззубик, чтоб остановить боль Иккинга. Он уж точно не сдаст Беззубика ради Дагура, хотя это могло быть тяжело. Он не мог видеть боль других людей, даже Дагура. Вчера он доказал, что он теперь союзник. Он доказал, что беспокоится.

Райкер постучал, холодный, спокойный голос велел ему войти. Конечно, он был спокоен, в этом весь Вигго. Иккинг думал, кричал ли тот хоть раз.

Райкер вошел в комнату, но Иккинга и Дагура пришлось затолкнуть внутрь, Иккинг не смог зайти туда по собственной воле.

Вигго сидел напротив двери, за столом, улыбаясь. Но в его глазах не было радости. В них был холод и какая-то пустота, которую Иккинг не мог понять. Но то, что было на его столе, было ещё хуже — множество ножей и металлических объектов для причинения боли.

— Дагур, Иккинг, добро пожаловать! Смею заметить, я не ожидал увидеть вас здесь вместе. Однако, я рад, что вы оба почтили меня своим присутствием, — он встал, обходя стол. Внимательно осмотрел их. — И стали моей собственность. Прекрасно. Теперь же, Райкер говорит, что вы оба отказываетесь называть место нахождения Ночной Фурии, это так?

— Ебись копьем, Вигго.

Вигго действовал быстро, уменьшив расстояние между ними, его кулак впечатался в лицо Дагуру. Дагур сдавленно охнул, но всё равно гневно посмотрел на Вигго, однако, больше не говоря ничего.

Вигго сложил руки за спиной.

— Ты тоже хочешь сказать мне что-то, возможно, более оригинальное?

— Да нет, вообще-то,— Иккинг пожал плечами. — Я солидарен с ним.

Вигго посмотрел на него, из-за этого взгляда по спине пошли мурашки. Взгляд мужчины был словно острый нож. Потом он осмотрел Дагура тем же пристальным взглядом и приказал Райкеру и другому охотнику:

— Раздеть их.

Иккинг не собирался терпеть это. Он вскрикнул, когда охотники вцепились в него. Дагур сопротивлялся, Иккинг услышал треск своей одежды. Иккинг вывернулся и укусил одного из охотников, получив удар по лицу (к счастью, по правой стороне). Это было больно, но он всё равно продолжил бороться, изворачиваться и кусаться. Несмотря на все его старание, он остался без туники. Потом один из охотников наклонился, снимая ботинок и пытаясь снять штаны. Он кричал от злости и страха. Он хотел оставить хотя бы что-то из одежды, скрыть хоть что-то от Вигго. Он сильно ударил ногой с протезом, услышав хруст и вскрик. Охотник отполз от него, держась за ребра.

— Ох, и снимите его протез, я не желаю сталкиваться с подобным.

Иккинг пытался сопротивляться сильнее, но ударили его тоже сильнее. Он упал на пол, а охотник снял его протез и штаны. Он не хотел подниматься, встречаться взглядом с Вигго. Да и не мог.

— Поднять его.

Иккинг отчаянно застонал, когда его схватили и дернули наверх, заставляя стоять, смотреть на Вигго. Холодные лезвия, глаза Вигго, были сосредоточены на нём. Он быстро взглянул на Дагура, пытаясь избежать некоторых частей его тела, которые он не хотел видеть, он лишь убедился, что тот был так же раздет. Повязка с его плеча тоже была снята.

И прежде, чем Вигго успел дать следующий приказ, руки Иккинга были подняты и металлические кандалы защелкнулись на его запястьях. Он подумал, куда будет прикована цепь с этих наручников, а потом увидел крючки на потолке. Наверное, Вигго делал это далеко не впервые.

Он был подвешен к одному из крюков, а цепь Дагура на другом крюке, по правую сторону. Цепь держала его прямо, хотя тянула руки. Он балансировал на одной ноге, пытаясь устоять.

— Благодарю всех за помощь. Гамиль, жаль твоё ребро, уверен, Иккинг не собирался ломать его. Не так ли, Иккинг?

— Хотел сломать больше, — прошипел Иккинг, сужая глаза, глядя на охотника, который держался за живот. Мужчина поднял руку, намереваясь ударить его.

— Ох, нет, нет, — Вигго остановил. — Теперь это моя прерогатива. Вы все можете быть свободны, — охотники поспешили покинуть помещение, но Райкер остался. Вигго прищурился. — Разве я не сказал _все_?

— Тебе не нужна помощь, чтоб сломать их? — спросил Райкер, Иккинг услышал, как тот ударил кулаком по ладони.

— Мне нужно сломать их волю, а не каждую кость в их телах, — ехидно ответил Вигго. — Ты можешь идти.

— Ладно, найдёшь меня, если нужно, — он услышал удар и вскрик Дагура .Иккинг не понял, куда пришёлся удар. Но лицо Дагура было красным, злым и смущенным. — Повеселись с моим младшим братом, Дагур. Ты тоже, Иккинг, — Иккинг сжался, ожидая подобного удара, но этого не произошло. Дверь закрылась, Райкер ушёл.

— Я бы извинился за моего брата, Дагур, но ты знаешь, какой он.

— Да, к сожалению.

— Итак, мне начать с тебя? — Вигго подошёл к Дагуру. — Это не твой дракон, надеюсь, с тобой договориться будет проще.

— Мечтай, Вигго.

Иккинг снова услышал звук удара, это удивило его, ведь ответ не был таким уж и грубым.

— Разве я разрешил тебе называть моё имя? — спросил он спокойно. Дагур лишь взглянул на него, вскинув брови.

— Ты _серьёзно_?

— Ты теперь мой раб, конечно, я предельно серьёзен. Итак, я разрешил тебе называть моё имя?

Дагур посмотрел на Иккинга. Иккинг пожал плечами, так, как смог, учитывая то, что его руки были закованы над ним.

— Ммм, нет? — ответил Дагур, глядя на Вигго.

— Молодец, — Вигго дотронулся до его щеки, Дагур скривился. Вигго обошёл его, останавливаясь за спиной. Иккинг пристально наблюдал за всем происходящим с каким-то мрачным любопытством. Часть его, которую он просто ненавидел, радовалась, что Вигго начал с Дагура, а не с него.

— Что это у нас тут? — Вигго дотронулся до плеча Дагура и тот вздрогнул от боли.

— Один из твоих охотников выстрелил в Иккинга.

— И ты закрыл его собой? Интересно. Не похоже на тебя, — он посмотрел на Иккинга, ожидая подтверждения.

— Конечно, не похоже, — ответил Иккинг. — Он этого не делал,— если Вигго узнает, что Дагур испытывает к Иккингу чувства, он может использовать это против них. — Просто хотел, чтоб ты разозлился, что твой охотник пытался убить меня.

Вигго перевёл взгляд с одного парня на другого.

— Значит, один из вас лжёт. Интересно. Но, не важно. Мы здесь не за этим, так ведь? — он вновь нажал на рану Дагура, берсеркер подавил вскрик. — О, я точно могу с этим поработать, — Иккинг отвернулся, когда Вигго нажал на рану сильнее и Дагур закричал. Его цепи зазвенели, он пытался уклониться. Вигго убрал руку. Он выглядел довольным. Его указательный палец был в крови. Он обошёл Дагура, беря что-то со стола. Иккинг услышал звон металла.

Иккинг тяжело сглотнул, когда увидел, что было в руках Вигго: две металлические, тонкие спицы. Иккинг зажмурился, он не мог смотреть на это.

— Дагур, ты уверен, что не хочешь сказать мне, где Ночная Фурия? Дракон не волнует тебя, не так ли?

— Я уверен, — сказал он решительно, Иккинг посмотрел на него. Он не выглядел решительным.

Дагур закричал, Иккинг съёжился от этого звука. Боль в его голосе становилась сильнее, Иккинг зажмурился, это был ужасный звук. И ему, скорее всего, нужно привыкать к этому.

Крик Дагура прервался, сменяясь тяжёлым дыханием.

— Хорошо, если ты не пока что не настроен говорить о Ночной Фурии, как насчёт истории, как вы двое встретились? Я уверен, это занимательный рассказ.

— Мы здесь не для занимательных рассказов.

— Прекрасно, — Дагур закричал, Иккинг вздрогнул. Вигго удовлетворительно усмехнулся. — Тебе что, не нравится слушать это, Иккинг?

Иккинг не ответил, он сжал зубы, и Дагур издал ещё один душераздирающий звук, который больше был похож на вой. Иккинг открыл глаза, переводя взгляд на Дагура. Ему стало плохо, когда он увидел, что одна из спиц глубоко воткнута в рану Дагура. Он хотел перестать смотреть, но не смог оторвать взгляд от Вигго, который подносил к ране вторую спицу. Спица скользнула в рану, расширяя её, заставляя Дагура кричать. Иккинг отвел взгляд, жалея о том, что он увидел это. Что-то внутри него кровоточило только из-за того, что он видел и слышал всё это. Он не знал, что он чувствует к Дагуру, особенно после того, что произошло вчера, но он был уверен, что не желал Дагуру такой боли. Но он не собирался сдавать Беззубика ради него. Дагур не был настолько важен.

Внезапно, крик прекратился, осталось тяжелое дыхание и всхлипы.

— Давай, Дагур. Дракон не может значить для тебя так много.

Ещё один крик, но он был коротким.

— Я... Не скажу...

— Что случилось с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз? — спросил Вигго. — С тех пор, как ты предал меня. Прежний Дагур рассказал бы все в мгновение ока, чтоб спасти свою жизнь. Он  бы не позволил клеймить себя за что-то настолько тривиальное.

— _Аа ебать_! Не трогай их!

— Я буду трогать всё, что захочу. Итак, теперь честно, что случилось?

— Перемены в сердце?

— Да, наверное, — Вигго мрачно рассмеялся. — Это из-за вашей физической близости с сестрёнкой?

Иккинг вскинул голову, уставившись нас них.

— _Что_?

Дагур как-то говорил нечто, что натолкнуло Иккинга на подобные мысли. И Астрид говорила что-то подобное. Но Иккинг никогда не хотел верить в это. Но теперь, когда об этом заговорил Вигго...

Лицо Дагура приобрело красный оттенок. Сквозь гримасу боли на  его лице проступал стыд.

— Эм... Да... Мы с Хезер...

Иккинг не знал, как чувствовать себя теперь. Он чувствовал себя плохо. Всё в этой ситуации заставляло его  чувствовать себя ужасно. Он смотрел в пол.

— Как ты узнал об этом? — вопрос Дагура был адресован Вигго.

— Я понял это, как только увидел вас вместе. Это было очевидно.

Разговор был окончен. Дагур вновь начал кричать. Иккинг не знал, что Вигго делает со спицами, но он и не хотел знать.

Крик Дагура продолжался долго, Иккинг вдруг понял, что мысленно умоляет Вигго прекратить это. Но вслух он ничего не произносил. Он следует договорённости, не видно, как сильно Дагур будет страдать.

Наконец, это прекратилось, голос Дагура растворился в стонах. Иккинг никогда не видел его таким. Его сердце болезненно сжималось.

— Не хочешь поговорить сейчас, Дагур?

— Отсоси дракону.

Дагур вновь закричал. А когда он затих, Иккинг услышал смех Вигго.

— Вождь не выражается так вульгарно. Бывший вождь, — он засмеялся опять, Дагур застонал. Вигго, наверное, прикасался к его клейму. А потом он прикоснулся к Иккингу — положил ладонь ему на плечо. — А ты ведёшь себя тихо. Хочешь сказать что-нибудь?

— Нет.

— Неужели это клеймо выжгло всё твоё мужество?

Иккинг стиснул зубы. Он не хотел, чтоб это было правдой, но он чувствовал себя беспомощным и побежденным. Он был никем теперь. Какой смысл говорить об этом?

— Может, мне просто больно говорить. Эта штука на моем лице, знаешь ли.

Вигго подошёл к нему, Иккинг открыл глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Я правда хотел бы, чтоб оно было в каком-то другом месте, — он потянулся рукой к его лицу, Иккинг отшатнулся, боясь, что он дотронется до обожженной кожи. Но рука Вигго прикоснулась к здоровой части. Иккинг зарычал. Ему это не нравилось.

— Не трогай его.

 _О нет, Дагур, не делай этого_.

— Почему нет, Дагур? — Вигго провел пальцами по лицу Иккинга, и тот скривился в отвращении. Его сердце бешено билось. — Потому что ты хочешь коснуться его? Или потому что ты вдруг начал беспокоиться о других?

— Ты ещё не закончил со мной.

Иккинг удивленно посмотрел на него. Лицо Дагура было мокрым от слез, но он выглядел уверенным. Спицы все ещё были в его плече.

Вигго улыбнулся, покачал головой, его рука соскользнула с лица Иккинга.

— У тебя действительно к нему чувства? — в его голосе было веселье. — Я думал, ты заинтересован им только в плане сексуальных утех.

Иккинг поёжился, когда Вигго упомянул отношение Дагура к нему. Он знал, тот не поведется на провокацию. Но из-за этого он чувствовал себя ещё более беззащитно. Дагур нахмурился.

— Как...

— Райкер рассказал мне. Он утверждает, что тебя невозможно было заткнуть, когда речь шла о нём, —  он посмотрел на Иккинга. Ножи, коими являлись сейчас его глаза, скользнули по телу  Иккинга. — Хотя, я понимаю, почему ты хотел его так сильно, — его взгляд вернулся к Дагуру. — Поможет ли это разговорить тебя? Заговоришь ли ты, чтоб спасти его?

Дагур хотел. Он хотел этого так сильно. Он знал, что Вигго собирается делать. Он видел это в его глазах, в его улыбке.

— Дагур, нет, мы говорили об этом, — заволновался Иккинг.

У них была договорённость. Дагур пообещал, что не скажет ничего о Беззубике, чтоб остановить что—либо происходящее с Иккингом. Он не  хотел, чтоб это происходило с Иккингом, не хотел быть свидетелем этого. Он хотел сказать. Но он лишь покачал головой.

— Уверен? — Вигго немного повернулся к Иккингу. Дагур видел, как он каменеет, готовясь ко всему, что его могло ожидать. — Даже если бы я потрогал его, не знаю, примерно так? — он дотронулся до живота Иккинга, оглаживая его, Иккинг вскрикнул. Дагур начал злиться. Что-то внутри него посыпалось, нечто похожее на зависть, но он не хотел признавать это. Он не должен завидовать тому, как Вигго касается Иккинга. Иккинг не просил об этом.

Вигго ухмыляться. Дагур чувствовал, как крушится его решительность. Если он ничего не скажет — прикосновением здесь не обойдётся. Вигго изнасилует его. Он не отступит. Он мог предотвратить это. Спасти Иккинга. Изнасилование было ужасным опытом, он не хотел, чтоб Иккинг прошёл через это. Не хотел, чтоб их объединяло ещё и это. Он открыл рот... 

— Дагур, не смей! Не сей говорить ничего! — закричал Иккинг, его глаза были переполнены яростью и ужасом.

— Но Иккинг...

— Нет!

Вигго рассмеялся.

— Тогда, ты тоже не станешь говорить, чтоб спасти себя, да Иккинг?

Иккинг посмотрел в его глаза.

— Нет.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь ответить на или вопросы, Дагур? — обе руки Вигго уже были на Иккинге. Иккинг пытался уклоняться, извиваясь, звеня цепью. Он пытался избавиться от рук Вигго, но у него не получалось. Он заметно дрожал.

— Я... — Дагур чувствовал, что ему становится тяжело дышать. Его плечо пульсировало. — Я не скажу. Ничего.

Вигго переместил руки ниже. Иккинг тяжело задышал. Дагур хотел отвести взгляд, но ему никогда не светло сделать нечто подобное. Он должен смотреть, должен видеть, что происходит.

Вигго рассматривал Иккинга. Его глаза блуждали по молодому телу. Дагур отчаянно задергался в цепях. Он не хотел, чтоб кто—либо смотрел так на Иккинга, чтоб имел место касаться его так. Вигго огладил его гениталии, которые, как отметил Дагур, были очень красивыми. Все в Иккинге было красивым. И Вигго касался Иккинга вместо него. Это он должен делать это! Он должен...

Нет. Это был прошлый он. Он хотел Иккинга, но он не посягнул бы на его тело, если бы он не ответил взаимностью. Даже если это означало, что он не получит Иккинга никогда. Это было больно, но он бы не сделать то, что делает Вигго.

Дагур отвел взгляд, когда Вигго начал ласкать половые органы Иккинга. Иккинг не позволял ему смотреть на себя голого. Он не должен смотреть на него.

Иккинг всхлипнул, и этот звук ударил ножом в сердце. Дагур закрыл глаза. Хотел бы он заткнуть уши.

Спустя некоторое время Иккинг застонал. Этот звук соединял в себе отчаяние и удовольствие. Дагур сжал челюсть. Он хотел слышать эти звуки, но не в такой ситуации.

— Дагур, это так разочаровывающее, что ты не смотришь. Он выглядит прекрасно, когда так возбуждён. Не хочешь увидеть?

Дагур ненавидел себя. Он _хотел_ увидеть. Он уже давно хотел увидеть Иккинга голым и возбужденным, и у него был шанс. Он открыл глаза, но продолжал смотреть в пол. Иккинг всхлипнул.

— Не плачь, мой дорогой, это должно быть приятно.

— Н-не хочу... — Иккинг запнулся.

— Тогда просто скажи мне, где твой дракон. Все просто.

— Нет.

— Как насчёт тебя, Дагур? Ты не скажешь? Я остановлюсь, если ты сделаешь это.

Дагур сжал челюсть до боли. Он покачал головой. Он не хотел, чтоб это происходило с Иккингом, но он не мог предать его вот так. Это было очевидно, насколько  Иккинг любил своего дракона, если он готов был пойти через это. Он помнил, что Иккинг пообещал ненавидеть его до конца его дней, если он скажет, где Беззубик, чтоб остановить Вигго ради Иккинга.

Вигго молчал. Иккинг вновь застонал. Дагур хотел бы, чтоб между ними была стена, он хотел отгородиться от всего, что здесь происходило. Но это было бы не справедливо по отношению к Иккингу. Тонн мог помочь Иккингу пережить это. Говорит с ним, чтоб хотя бы немного уменьшить неизбежные психологические раны, которые будут нанесены. Он посмотрел на Иккинга, пытаясь не смотреть никуда, кроме его лица. Лицо Иккинга было напряжено, брови нахмурены, глаза закрыты.

— Иккинг, посмотри на меня, — он сказал мягко. Иккинг завидовал головой.

— Нет, Дагур. Просто — ох — представь, что меня здесь нет. Это не происходит, — он вспыхивает громче, чем прежде. — Боги, почему это происходит?

Вигго не прокомментировал, лишь довольно усмехнулся. Дагур проигнорировал его.

— Иккинг, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — вновь попросил Дагур. Иккинг взглянул на него глазами полными ужаса. Слёзы собирались в них, скатываясь по щекам. Дагур почувствовал, будто ему в грудь кинули топор. — То, что ты чувствуешь — не твоя вина, — начал Дагур. — Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, и я знаю, что твоему телу нравится это, но это не важно. Это не означает, что _тебе_ нравится, что ты хочешь этого.

— Дагур, ты планируешь говорить с ним всё время?

Дагур не ответил. Он надеялся, что Вигго позволит ему говорит, что он не заткнет его чем—то. Вигго оставил Иккинга, и тот тяжело задышал, будто вынырнув из воды. Они смотрели друг на друга. Краем глаза Дагур видел, как Вигго двигается, но он не переставал смотреть в глаза Иккинга. Он пытался не обращать внимания на то, что делает Вигго. Вероятно, берет смазку или вроде того.

— Дагур, пожалуйста, прошу, _пожалуйста_ , не говори им где Беззубик, — голос Иккинга был тихим и отчаянным. — Я не хочу этого всего, но не говори.

— Я не скажу.

— Пообещай мне, — Дагур сжал челюсти так сильно, что это было заметно невооруженным взглядом. Он не хотел обещать этого. Что, если все пойдёт ещё хуже? — Дагур, _пообещай_.

— Я... — Дагур отвел взгляд только на секунду, думая. Потом он вновь взглянул на Иккинга. — Я обещаю.

Иккинг облегченно выдохнул, его лицо смягчилось.

— Спасибо.

Вигго вернулся, и Иккинг начал вновь плакать, закрывая глаза, слезы потекли по его щекам. Дагур на винил его. В том, что должно с ним произойти, не было ничего хорошего или правильного. Он имеет полное право быть напуганным до смерти.

— Иккинг, что бы ни случилось, слушай меня, хорошо? — Дагур пытался сохранять голос спокойным, но он тоже был напуган. Это до сих пор было непривычно: переживать за других людей. Это было чувство, которое ему не нравилось, особенно с тех пор, как оно могло принести другим выгоду.

— Почему? — он дернулся и панически вскрикнул, когда Вигго завел руку за его спину.

— Потому что я пытаюсь помочь, — он взглянул на Вигго, боясь, что тот заткнет его.

— Поверь мне, Дагур, у тебя есть моё разрешение говорить, — Вигго сказал. — Это будет занимательно.

Дагур не хотел видеть, что делает Вигго, но ему придётся, если он хочет помочь Иккингу пойти это. Он видел, как одна рука сжала его ягодицу, а другая нащупала вход. Иккинг всхлипывал и корчился.

— Иккинг, сделай глубокий вдох.

Иккинг не слушал его. Его грудь хаотично поднималась и опускалась, он жалобно вскрикнул. Вигго, должно быть, проник в него.

— Иккинг, пожалуйста, расслабься. Это будет не так больно, если ты расслабишься.

— Откуда т-ты знаешь?

— Я проходил через это, — признал Дагур. Он никогда раньше не говорил этого никому, даже Хезер. Возможно, Иккинг будет слушать его, если узнает об этом. — Вот откуда я знаю.

Иккинг уставился на него, на его лице застыло выражении боли и шока.

— Что? — но он снова закрыл глаза, застонав от боли.

— Что, ты думал, делают в тюрьме? Пьют мятный чай и заплетают косички? — вопрос явно был риторический. — Поверь мне, расслабься и это не будет так больно.

Иккинг прерывисто вздохнул. Тяжело было сказать, расслабился он действительно или нет. Потом он вскрикнул в удивлении, и Дагур увидел, что палец Вигго вошёл в него до костяшки. Он, вероятно, нашёл его простату. Он пытался отключить чувства. Чувства того, как сильно он хотел сделать это с Иккингом, и то, как сильно он ненавидел Вигго.

Вигго издал довольный звук, который был похож на мурлыканье.

— Я наткнулся на что-то хорошее здесь, Иккинг?

— Отъебись, — выдохнул Иккинг, а потом застонал громче. Да, он определённо нашёл простату.

— Иккинг, это тоже не твоя вина, ладно? — быстро сказал Дагур. — Я знаю, что ощущения приятные, и что ты не хочешь этого. Такое тело просто реагирует естественно. И это кажется тебе отвратительным, но ты не можешь контролировать это, — он надеялся, что эти слова помогут, что Иккинг попытается "отсоединить" свой быстрый разум от тела. Дагур вспомнил, как он чувствовал себя в тот первый раз, когда это случилось с ним. Он был напуган и сбит с толку из-за реакции своего тела. Он не понимал, почему ему нравится, если он не хочет этого.

Вигго приготовился ввести второй палец, и Иккинг сжался.

— Нет, нет, нет, не нужно.

— Почему нет? — спросил Вигго. — Ты собираешься сказать мне, где твой дракон?

Иккинг долго молчал, и Дагур думал, правда ли он собирается говорить, он не сможет выдержать? Но потом Иккинг покачал головой. Вигго ввёл второй палец и Иккинг вскрикнул.

— Иккинг, ты должен расслабиться, впустить его, иначе он порвет тебя и все это будет намного больнее.

— Разве не все равно? Так или иначе, будет больно.

—Но не всегда. Расслабься.

Дагур ненавидел говорить это. Уговаривать Иккинга позволить Вигго делать все, что тому вздумается. Но что ещё он мог сделать? К тому же, он говорил правду: если Иккинг будет противиться, Вигго действительно порвать его. Он знал, каково это...

Вигго рассмеялся, вводя второй палец полностью.

— Дагур, ты просто молодец. Я удивлён, что он слушает тебя.

— Заткнись, Вигго.

Дагур поздно понял, что называл его имя. Он приготовился, зная, что будут последствия. И они были. Вигго протянул к нему руку, не отпуская Иккинга, и прокрутил спицы. Огонь Муспельхейма вспыхнул в его плече, он не пытался сдержать крик. Когда он надеялся, что Вигго оставит его, он прокрутил спицы вновь. Лагуну показалось, что он вот—вот потеряет сознание. Его ноги подогнулись. Нет, он должен терпеть, ему нужно помочь Иккингу. К счастью, Вигго отпустил спицы прежде, чем он отключился. Дагур остался со своей болью, которая вновь становилась пульсирующей.

Иккинг вновь застонал. Дагур пытался держаться, чтоб не сделать это тоже. Это был такой прекрасный звук, как бы он хотел быть причиной этому. Но каким бы прекрасным он ни был, он не хотел слышать это сейчас.

Иккинг начал сопротивляться снова, извиваясь в цепях. Дагур подумал, что Вигго начал разводить пальцы внутри него, и ему это не нравилось.

— Иккинг, ты должен позволить ему это, — как же Дагур ненавидел это, _позволить ему._ — Если он не растянет тебя сейчас — он поранит тебя позже.

— И тебя действительно нужно растянуть, — вмешался Вигго, как же Дагур хотел ударить его. Это задание возросло, когда Вигго обхватил губами мочку уха Иккинга. — Такой тугой. Я буду наслаждаться тобой, — это слова только заставили Иккинга паниковать ещё больше. Он отклонил голову, пытаясь избежать прикосновения. — Неужели, никто не наслаждался твоей задницей?

— Н-нет.

— Действительно? Даже никто из твоих всадников?

— Нет.

— Что ж, в этом есть смысл. Ты бы хотел доминировать над ними, доказывать своё лидерство.

— Это не так!

Вигго усмехнулся, оглаживая рукой плоский живот Иккинга и его член. Дагуру нравились мышцы на его животе, это было красиво, но рус Вигго портила весь вид.

— Ты девственник? Чтоб кто-то такой привлекательный, как ты, может быть девственником, как такое может быть возможно?

— Я... Я не... Не обсуждаю это с тобой, — Иккинг застонал снова, потряс головой. — Заткнись.

Дагур боялся, что Иккинг будет наказан за такое обращение, но всё обошлось. Вигго провел рукой вверх до груди Иккинга, лаская сосок. Иккинг противился и скулил, пытаясь уклониться от прикосновения.

— Ох, такой чувствительный, — прокомментировал Вигго. Дагур тоже хотел велеть ему заткнуться, но он знал, что его ждёт наказание. Его плечо отозвалось болью.

— Перестань касаться меня!

— Почему? Ты скажешь мне, где твой дракон.

— Его зовут Беззубик.

Вигго фыркнул.

— Ты, в самом деле думаешь, будто мне есть дело до этого?

Вигго сжал его сосок, Иккинг изогнулся. Но было что-то мучительно привлекательное в его движениях, в звуках, которые он издавал, и Дагур почувствовал, как начинает возбуждаться. Он не должен был возбуждаться, глядя на это, но ведь это был Иккинг...

 _Нет, это не  правильно, не правильно._ Но он не мог это контролировать. Его тело земли, что он наблюдает за сексуальным актом, и ему было плевать, что это неприемлемо. Наверное, он издал какой-то звука, потому что Вигго внезапно посмотрел на него, а потом вниз.

— Я как раз думал, когда же это произойдёт, — сказал Вигго. — Ты хорошо держался.

— Что? — глаза Иккинга были закрыты, он не видел, что происходило.

— Наш друг, Дагур, несомненно, наслаждается ситуацией, — сказал Вигго, его губы вновь были возле уха Иккинга. Он аккуратно прикусил мочку.

— Это не так! Чесно, это совершенно не так... — он бросил злобный взгляд на Вигго. — Ты знаешь, что я не могу с этим бороться.

— Поэтому наше время вместе будет ещё более занимательным, — Вигго убрал пальцы. — Возможно, если ты скажешь мне, где Ночная Фурия, я позволю тебе взять его просьбе меня.

— Нет, — сказал Дагур серьёзно. Он хотел убедить в серьёзности своих слов не только Вигго, но и самого себя. Он хотел сделать подобное так сильно, он бы не позволил себе. Он хотел Иккинга, и раньше ему было совершенно наплевать на то, как Иккинг к этому относиться. Но сейчас ему было не плевать. Он бы не сделал это, если бы Иккинг не разрешил ему.

Но он так хотел, его член начинал болеть.

_Нет._

_—_ Ты уверен в своём решении? Тебе не придётся ничего делать, он будет готов к тебе — открыт и смазан. Я вытащу из тебя спицы, раскую, он будет твой, — Иккинг болезненно завыл, услышав это. Он думал, что Дагур примет предложение Вигго, расскажет, где Беззубик; дождется своей очереди с ним. — Посмотри на него, какой он красивый.

Его рука огладила грудь Иккинга, спускаясь ниже. Дагур не смог оторвать взгляда, он позволил себе смотреть на тело Иккинга, на его член, на то, как Вигго берёт его в свою руку. Он был длинный, эрегированный и просто идеальный. У него была аккуратная головка с маленькой дырочкой, из которой сочилась смазка, а по стороне плелась выразительная вена. Дагур хотел провести по ней языком. Дагур почувствовал нарастающую зависть, когда Вигго начал проводить по члену рукой, и Иккинг застонал. Насилия только Дагур мог заставить его стать также.

Но он может... Вигго позволит ему, если он...

— Нет! — зарычал Дагур, насильно, пытаясь прогнать мысли. Он не сделает этого. _Не сделает_. Это мог бы сделать прошлый он, но теперешний этого не хотел. Он хотел измениться. Он отвернулся, закрывая глаза.

— Скажи мне, если ты передумаешь.

Через несколько моментов Иккинг успокоился. Дагур услышал звук, который был похож на расстегивание ремня. Ремень тяжело упал на пол, а затем последовал шорох одежды. Он чувствовал на себе умоляющий взгляд Иккинга. Он не хотел оставаться один на один с Вигго. Дагур не доверял своему взгляду, но он все равно посмотрел на Иккинга. Только на его лицо. Ни на что, кроме лица. Он не должен смотреть на это, не важно, насколько сильно он хочет этого. В глазах Иккинга был страх, но к нему добавилось что—то ещё, Дагур не мог (не хотел) разгадывать второе чувство. Он хотел утешить Иккинга, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но это было смешно. Ничего не будет хорошо.

Иккинг вздрогнул, когда Вигго прижал его к себе, надавливая на правое бедро. Дагур не смог удержаться, он посмотрел на член Вигго, чтоб увидеть, что ожидает Иккинга. Он надеялся, что его член не будет очень большим. _Это была глупая надежда_ — подумал он, увидев предмет интереса. Конечно, он был большим. Вигго был большим везде. Теперь Дагур хотел завидовать происходящему, но вместо этого у него заболело в груди, а желудок скрутило. Он посмотрел на Иккинга. Лицо юного всадника потеплело, когда член Вигго коснулся, массивная головка надавила на вход.

— Дагур... — казалось, в его голове были тысячи слов, которые он хотел сказать, но вместо всех них он произнёс лишь одно имя.

— Дыши, Иккинг, — сказал Дагур с надеждой, что его голос не звучит напугано. Как же ему не нравилось бояться за других людей! — Просто дыши, — Иккинг ответ взгляд, склоняя голову. Из его вырвался хриплый тихий крик ярости, беспомощности и поражения. Он трепыхался в цепях, пытаясь прекратить боль, отодвинуться от Вигго. — Нет, Иккинг, успокойся! Это будет не так больно, если ты успокоишься! Я обещаю, обещаю!

— Я бы прислушался к Дагуру, мой дорогой. Я не в настроении разбираться со всей кровью, которая вытечет из тебя, если я порву тебя.

Иккинг вскрикнул ещё раз, но вдруг затих, прикладывая все усилия к восстановлению дыхания. Он дышал глубоко, но слишком часто.

— Я не хочу этого! Я _не хочу_ этого! Не трогай меня!

— Скажи мне, где твой дракон.

— Нет!

— Тогда я буду делать с тобой всё, чего мне захочется, — сказал Вигго. — Все очень просто.

— _Нет_!

— Иккинг, тише, успокойся, — попросил Дагур. Он ощущал почти физическую боль, видя Иккинга в таком состоянии. Он так отчаянно хотел просто рассказать Вигго все, что тот требовал. Но тогда Иккинг возненавидит Дагура. _Моя боль принадлежит только мне._ Он пообещал Иккингу.

— Иккинг, я знаю, ты не хочешь этого, — Хель побери, он чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот разревётся. Он не должен плакать из-за чего-то, что не было его физической болью, но это _ранило_ его.— Я знаю, ты не хочешь. Но если ты хочешь прекратить это — тебе придётся рассказать, где Беззубик.

Иккинг кивнул, успокаиваясь. Дагур знал, что упоминание дракона поможет Иккингу пройти через это. Ради Беззубика он готов на всё. Сила его любви была поразительна.

Потом Вигго застонал и Дагур увидел, что он вошёл полностью.  Он удерживал Иккинга двумя руками, его глаза были закрыты, а полураскрытые губы растянуты в улыбке. Как же Дагур хотел стереть эту улыбку!

Дагур не знал, что сказать Иккингу, когда Вигго начал двигаться. Он пытался сконцентрироваться на лице Иккинга, но не мог вынести выражения боли, смешанной с наслаждением. Не мог смотреть на горящее клеймо, сломавшее его. Он отвел взгляд, но не мог не слышать стонов и дыхания, шлепков плоти о плоть.

Звуки усиливались, и Дагуру показалось, что он не выдержит. Он не знал, к Иккинг выдерживает это. Он знал, что Иккинг был сильным, но видеть эту силу своими глазами — совершенно иное, чем просто знать о ней.

— Больше не наблюдаешь? — разочарованно спросил Вигго. — Я думал, ты захочешь увидеть, как он кончит.

Дагур не знал, что сказать. Что может остановить это, не нарушив обещания и не вызвав ненависти Иккинга? Какие слова могут сработать?

— Заткнись, — среди всех звуков, издаваемых Иккингом, было тяжело услышать это слово.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я сказал: заткнись!

Рука Вигго вновь обхватила спицы в его плече, прокручивая, заставляя Дагура кричать. Дагур был не против. Не против боли, не против липкого чувства, которое обхватило его, утаскивая в небытие. Он больше не мог выдержать. Агония вцепилась в него и терзала его до тех пор, пока он не сдался окончательно, теряя сознание.

Дагур перестал кричать, Иккинг заставил себя открыть глаза. Через слезы он увидел, что Дагур повис на цепях вне сознания.

 _Нет_. Он хотел, чтоб Дагур остался с ним, нуждался в его голосе, успокаивающем его. Он не хотел оставаться один. Теперь все что он имел — это Вигго, и то, что он делает.

Он даже не мог понять, что чувствует. Это было ужасно. Просто _ужасно_. Вигго был внутри него, внутри его тела, но он не хотел этого. Боги, он просто хотел, чтоб все прекратилось. Вигго вбивался в него, доставляя странное удовольствие. Боль почти прекратилась, но Иккинг предпочёл бы боль. Враг, причиняющий боль, был привычнее врага, доставляющего удовольствие.

Он хотел вести себя тихо. Закусить губу и не издавать ни звука, но он не мог. Почему во всей этой борьбе и страданиях он должен бороться с собой?

Вигго вновь сжал его бедро, сильно, до боли.

— Как жаль, я в самом деле хотел, чтоб Дагур увидел твой оргазм. Уверен, он захочет взять тебя после этого.

Иккинг тоже хотел велеть ему заткнуться. Мысль об этом напугала его. Мысль о том, что Дагур сорвется после всего, что он сделал, вернётся к старому себе и не упустит возможности использовать его тело для удовлетворения собственного желания после того, как Вигго сделал то же самое... Мысль об этом заставила его содрогнуться.

И он думал о том, что делает Вигго. Он не хотел, чтоб Вигго заставил его кончить, чтоб видел его на пике в оргазме, полностью разрушенного и поверженного. Но Вигго сделает это. Он мог сделать что угодно.

Вигго прикоснулся к его члену и его тело прогнулось, отдалось этому прикосновению без его ведома, цепляясь за наслаждение.

— Да, Иккинг, вот так.

Иккингу не понадобилось много времени, чтоб кончить. Только не с толчками внутри него и рукой Вигго на его члене. Он решил не сдержаться, понимая, что это бессмысленно, позволил оргазму накрыть его.

Это было сильнее, чем все, что он чувствовал раньше. Огонь прошел сквозь его нервные окончания и его мышцы. Перед глазами заплясали белые пятна, а колени подогнулись. Если бы не цепи, он бы упал, пораженный удовольствием.

Когда он пришёл в себя, он почувствовал себя полностью разбитым. Вигго отпустил его, жидкость (о которой он не желал задумываться), начала вытекать из него. К счастью, отдавшись оргазму, он не почувствовал, как Вигго кончил в него. Такая же жидкость была на его животе.

Как только наслаждение покинуло его тело, пришел стыд. Всё кончено. Его изнасиловали. Использовали. Вывернули наизнанку. Его разрушили.

Он хотел, чтоб его спасли. Но какой в этом смысл, если знак собственности Вигго был выжжен на его лице? Он задумался о том, как отреагирует его отец, и стыд захватил его разум и сердце ещё сильнее, заливая каждый уголок его души.

Это была его вина. Он не должен был оставлять Астрид на Краю. Если бы она была с ним — ничего этого не произошло бы. С ним не было бы Дагура, потерявшего себя. Потерявшего всё. Пусть он бы остался на том острове один, но он был бы собой, свободным человеком. Это лучше, чем быть подвешенным в каюте Вигго со спицами, торчащими из раны на его плече.

— Это было прекрасно, Иккинг, спасибо.

Ненависть вскипела в его крови, сжала его грудь и взорвалась внутри.

— Не смей благодарить меня, Вигго! Я тебе не позволял этого!

Вигго обошел его, встречаясь с ним взглядом. К счастью, его член вернулся в штаны.

— Но ты позволил. Ты позволил сделать это, отказавшись рассказать мне о Ночной Фурии, —  Вигго сделал шаг назад, осмотрев его и Дагура. — Неужели один дракон стоит этого?

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Иккинг. Даже после всего случившегося он был уверен в этом. Он любил Беззубика и ни за что не отдал бы его этому человеку.

— Дагур определённо так не думает. Но ему важен ты. Странно. Никогда бы не подумал, что он способен на это.

Иккинг тоже не думал об этом. До вчерашнего дня. До всех испытаний. И Дагур сдержал обещание. Он не сдал Беззубика ради него. Иккинг никогда не чувствовал к нему такой признательности.

— Что ж, я думаю, мне следует продолжить добиваться ответа на мой вопрос о местонахождении дракона. Хотя, это будет не так весело без Дагура, — Вигго развернулся, направляясь к своему столу.

Страх Иккинга вспыхнул с новой силой. Часть него надеялась, что Вигго оставит его и Дагура в покое хоть на время.

— Я ничего не скажу тебе.

— Увидим, — Вигго обернулся к нему. Нож в одной руке, мерзкая улыбка на губах. — С чего мы начнём?

 


	3. 3

Сон Дагура не был спокойным. В каждом мгновении его сна была одна и та же боль: жжение на шее и мучительная резь в плече, такая глубокая и ужасная, будто ему оторвали руку.

Он проснулся с тем же чувством, что преследовало его во сне. Его запястья были стёрты в кровь. Он застонал. Открывать глаза и встречаться с реальностью не хотелось. Реальность — это жёсткий деревянный пол под ним. Реальность — выжженное клеймо на его шее и потеря статуса вождя. Реальность — это кричащий и стонущий Иккинг... Но было тихо.

Дагур приподнял голову, открывая глаза.

— Иккинг?

Его голос был охрипшим, сорванным в крике. Ему хотелось пить.

Где бы он ни был (вероятно, в камере), но здесь было темно. Света факелов почти не было. Ему пришлось вглядываться, чтоб отыскать Иккинга.

Он сжался в противоположном углу камеры, спиной к нему, всё ещё голый. На Дагуре тоже не было одежды, но на нем было покрывало, тонкий плед. Похоже, им дали только один. Беспокойство сдавило грудь Дагура, когда он увидел Иккинга. Что делал Вигго, пока Дагур был без сознания? С этого угла он не видел, был ли Иккинг ранен.

Дагур сел с большим трудом. Голова кружилась, взгляд туманился. Он повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть своё плечо. Но всё, что он видел, было сплошным красным месивом. Это объясняло его самочувствие. Вигго вытащил из него спицы и оставил истекать кровью.

Встать он не сможет, слишком он был слаб, поэтому Дагур решил ползти, тащить себя к Иккингу, бездумно оставляя плед в стороне. Был ли Иккинг в сознании?

— Иккинг?

— Не приближайся, Дагур, — голос Иккинга был тихим и хриплым, но в нём была твердая требовательная нотка.

— Я просто хочу увидеть или ты в порядке, — сказал Дагур, остановившись. Их разделяло всего лишь несколько метров. Дагур мог увидеть только немного крови на локте Иккинга, больше ничего. — Что Вигго сделал? — Иккинг не ответил, не взглянул на него. — Иккинг, пожалуйста.

Дагур не хотел, чтоб его отталкивали. Они были здесь вдвоём, им нужно заботиться друг о друге.

— Я не хочу разговаривать.

— Могу я хотя бы узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как ты думаешь, я себя чувствую? — его голос был жёстким и горьким.

Дагур не знал, что сказать. Конечно, Иккинг чувствовал себя плохо. Невозможно пережить изнасилование и чувствовать себя хорошо. Теперь Дагур чувствовал себя виноватым. Виноватым за то, что потерял сознание и оставил Иккинга одного, виноватым за то, что он хотел принять предложение Вигго, за то, что он смотрел... И ещё за то, что он хотел сделать то же самое, в прошлом. Он задавался вопросом, думал ли Иккинг, что он воспользуется возможностью сейчас, когда они одни? Это ли причина, по которой он не хочет, чтоб Дагур приближался к нему? В этом был смысл... Находиться в одной комнате с тем, кто фактически хотел изнасиловать его после того, как его изнасиловал кто-то другой. Но даже если бы Дагур хотел сделать это —  он не смог бы. Его плечо болело очень сильно, и он был слаб.

Дагур посмотрел на плед. Странно, что Иккинг отдал его. Разве он не хотел прикрыться после того, что случилось?

— Почему ты отдал мне одеяло? —  спросил Дагур.

— Подумал, что тебе оно необходимо, —  ответил Иккинг.

Дагур не привык к этому. Не привык к тому, что другие люди заботятся о нём. Он не был уверен, что Иккинг чувствовал к нему, но это точно была забота.

Из последних сил он направился обратно к покрывалу. Он решил, что Иккингу оно сейчас необходимо. Но, возвращаясь, он опять был остановлен Иккингом.

—  Я сказал не приближаться ко мне!

—  Я просто хочу отдать тебе одеяло.

—  Можешь оставить его. Я в порядке.

— Нет, это не так. Никто из нас не в порядке, — Дагур придвинулся ближе. Иккинг, должно быть, услышал движение, потому что он резко обернулся, вытягивая ногу, упираясь в плечо Дагура. Он мог легко ударить Дагура по лицо, и он бы позволил.

— Держись от меня подальше! —  в его голосе был твердый приказ, но не в его глазах. В его глазах была боль… и страх. Теперь Дагур видел, что с ним сделали, и ужас выбил из его лёгких воздух. В его покалеченной ноге, в том, что от неё осталось, были металлические спицы, кровь стекала по ним. Дагура затошнило, ему пришлось отвести взгляд.

— Он просто _оставил_ их там?  —  он спросил, не веря своим глазам. Иккинг убрал ногу с его плеча.

— Я... П-пытался вытащить их, но я... Я не могу, — Дагур различил боль в его голосе. Как же он не заметил её раньше? Это было так очевидно. Дагур вновь посмотрел на него. На его ноге было много крови. Ещё кровь была на его шее и животе.

— Я могу сделать это, — он не хотел этого. Это причинит Иккингу боль, но если оставить спицы в его ноге... Будет только хуже. Может произойти инфицирование, заражение крови.

— Нет, Дагур. Я не хочу... Не хочу, чтоб ты приближался, —  Иккинг хотел отползти, но он и так был у стены, поэтому он лишь вжался в нее сильнее.

— Иккинг, пожалуйста, они не могут там оставаться! Значит, или ты вытаскиваешь их, или я делаю это. Только два варианта. И ты сказал, что уже пытался.

Иккинг ответ взгляд, сжав губы. Он заговорил спустя долгое время.

—  Хорошо. Сделай это.

 

Иккинг сжал кулаки, когда Дагур подобрался ближе и склонился к его ноге, хотя это движение причинило боль, сводило пальцы судорогой. Вигго вставлял иглы в нервные окончания на его локтях, из-за этого каждое движение его рук и пальцев было мучительным.

Иккинг не хотел, чтоб Дагур был рядом, чтоб касался его. Теперь, когда они остались вдвоём, он боялся Дагура. Он мог сделать с ним тоже, что сделал Вигго. Часть Дагура хотела этого, поэтому Вигго пытался договориться с ним, поэтому он сказал, что Дагур может взять его, если скажет, где Беззубик.

 _Но он не сделает этого_. Попытался убедить себя Иккинг. _У него был шанс. Если бы он хотел  —  он мог бы сделать это ещё прошлой ночью._

Но эта мысль не могла успокоить его. Находиться здесь с голым Дагуром было тревожно. Часть его не понимала, что Дагур изменился и не причинил ему боли, эта часть до сих пор боялась. Прошлый Дагур воспользовался бы ситуацией, но тот Дагур из прошлого не оказался бы с ним в камере.

Иккинг вздрогнул, когда Дагур подсунул руку под его колено, поднимая то, что осталось от его ноги. Дагур положил ногу Иккинга на свое колено, так будет удобнее. Иккингу не нравилось ощущение чужой кожи, прикасающейся к нему, особенно голой кожи Дагура. Он понял, что вновь начинает дрожать: из-за близости другого человека и в ожидании сильной боли. Дагур положил руку на его колено, чтоб зафиксировать его, и это прикосновение оказалось очень аккуратным.

— Иккинг, я не хочу врать. Это будет больно.

— Я знаю, — он откинул голову. Он надеялся, что без спиц в его ноге боль будет идти на спад. Иккинг закрыл глаза.

— Сделай глубокий вдох.

Иккинг вдохнул, и через секунду воздух вырвался из его лёгких в протяжном стоне. Он старался не двигать ногой, но ему так хотелось прекратить боль, ударить Дагура за эту пытку. Его тело не понимали, что Дагур пытается помочь, оно реагировало на боль.

Одна из спиц была вынута и отброшена на пол. Иккинг втянуть в себя воздух, чувствуя себя так, будто боль душила его.

Все повторилось. Он вновь не смог сдержать стона, сжимая кулаки, упираясь затылком в стену. Послышался ещё один звон. Иккинг хватался за реальность, он не должен терять сознание. Слёзы текли по его щекам.

— Сколько ещё? — он потерял счёт, он не знал, сколько железа Вигго воткнул в него. Тяжело было различить боль, когда она охватывала всю его ногу.

— Шесть. Тебе нужен перерыв?

Иккинг покачал головой. Дагур прав, нужно избавиться от спиц.

— Продолжай.

Вновь боль. Ещё никогда он не чувствовал такой боли. Его голос царапал горло, но он не мог сдержаться. Он понял, что кричит, чтоб Дагур остановился, и тот послушался. Иккинг вжался в стену, не сдерживая рыданий. Его рука хаотично скользила по полу в поисках утешения, хотя ему было больно двигать рукой. Он наткнулся на ладонь Дагура, сжал ее. Иккинг не мог поверить, что ищет утешения у Дагура, что прикосновение к нему действительно успокаивает его.

— Ты хорошо справляешься, Иккинг, — его голос был мягким. Странно, как все изменилось. Раньше его голос резал уши, вселяя страх, а смех являлся к Иккингу в кошмарах. — Действительно хорошо. Осталось только две.

— Д-дай мне м-минуту, — ему нужно восстановить дыхание, отдохнуть от всепоглощающей боли. Он не мог выдержать это снова. Он не хотел.

Никто из них не говорил ничего. Дагур покорно ждал. Иккинг успокаивался, его слезы беззвучно катились по щекам.

— Ты готов?

Два слова вернули страх. Он не хотел вновь переживать это.

— Мы не можем... Просто оставить их?

— Нет, Иккинг. Ну же, всего две.

— Но я не... Это _больно_. Это _очень_ больно.

— Я знаю. Но ты сможешь выдержать, ладно? У тебя получится.

Иккинг молчал ещё минуту. Но потом он заставил себя кивнуть, отпустить руку Дагура. Он вновь положил широкую ладонь на его колено.

Безумная боль вернулась, сопровождаемая криками. Иккингу показалось, будто он тонет, будто ему нужно схватиться за что-то, иначе он потеряет себя. Он хотел вновь сжать руку Дагура.

Но потом все прекратилось. Иккинг не позволил себе расслабиться, ожидая, что эта боль вернётся снова, но она отступила. Он вновь потянулся к Дагуру, но рыжеволосый викинг аккуратно снял его ногу со своего колена, отдаляясь.

— Дагур, куда ты? — он чувствовал себя таким слабым, что даже открыть глаза было тяжело.

— Возьму одеяло, нужно остановить кровотечение.

 _Моя нога сильно кровоточит_? Иккинг заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть вниз. Его нога была в крови, под ней тоже была кровь. Он нашёл взглядом спицы, которые, наконец-то, были на полу. Они были окрашены в багровый цвет, и ему стало плохо, когда он взглянул на них. Они были _в нём_. Он застонал и вновь закрыл глаза. Дагур вернулся и Иккинг вскрикнул, когда тот прижал к его ноге покрывало.

— Прости, Иккинг.

— В-всё нормально, — он потянулся к руке Дагура, тот сжал его ладонь. — Спасибо, — это было такое короткое слово, оно не выражало той благодарности, которую он чувствовал. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но он не знал, что сказать, как выразить свои чувства. Наверно, потому что он сам не принимал, что он чувствует.

Спустя несколько минут тишины Дагур спросил:

— Когда, ты думаешь, Вигго собирается продолжить?

— Он не станет.

— Что? Почему нет? Иккинг, ты ведь не сказал ему...

— Я соврал, — прошептал Иккинг тихо, боясь, что их могут услышать. Он почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в небольшой улыбке. Он открыл глаза, глядя на Дагура. Тот совершенно не выглядел впечатленным. Он выглядел напуганным.

—  Иккинг, когда он узнает... Ох Тор, он _уничтожит тебя, —_ Дагур выглядел действительно напуганным. Иккинг сглотнул горькую слюну, вспомнив, что Вигго сделал с ним.

— Он уже уничтожил.

— Будет ещё хуже. Ты не должен быть делать это... Я не знаю, что ты должен был сделать, но только не это.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Иккинг. — Мои друзья скоро найдут нас и спасут.

— Думаешь, тем умеют до того, как он узнает правду?

— Да, они действуют быстро, — Иккинг надеялся, что его команда спасёт его. Обычно, когда он попадал в ситуации вроде этой, они всегда находили его. Из-за этой мысли он вновь почувствовал себя виноватым. Если бы он не сбежал от Астрид, ничего этого не произошло бы, им не пришлось бы спасать его. — Ты ведь знаешь.

— Да, я просто волнуюсь за тебя.

— Странно слышать это от тебя, — признался Иккинг. Дагур пожал здоровым плечом.

— Странно говорить это, но это правда. Хоть волнение за других людей — просто отстой, да?

— Это точно.

Дагур очень взгляд, задумавшись о чем-то.

— Что такое?

—  Заберут ли твои друзья и меня? —  спросил Дагур. — Что, если они просто оставят меня?

Иккинг сжал его руку сильнее. Дагур взглянул в его глаза.

— Я не позволю им этого.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

 

Корабль сильно пошатнулся. Иккинг проснулся, поднимая голову с плеча Дагура, который спал рядом. Вокруг было тихо. Иккинг подумал, не показалось ли ему, возможно, ему приснилось.

Но корабль покачнуло основа, и с палубы послышался звук взрыва. Иккинг радостно улыбнулся, его клеймо отозвалось болью.

— Дагур, — он легко тряхнул Дагура за здоровое плечо, не желая причинять ему боль. — Дагур, проснись.

Дагур подскочил, просыпаясь.

— Да, что случилось?

— Нас спасают.

Дагур не улыбнулся, хотя Иккинг думал, что тот обрадуется. Но он нахмурился, касаясь своей шеи. Иккинг тоже нахмурился. Он был так счастлив из-за мысли о возвращении домой, что забыл о том кто он теперь и кем он больше не является. Что подумают о нем его друзья?

Дагур потянулся к покрывалу. Оно было покрыто кровью, но Дагур всё равно набросил его на Иккинга.

— Вот, по крайней мере, хоть один из нас должен выглядеть приличнее.

Иккингу было жаль, что Дагуру нечем прикрыться, но он не отказался от покрывала. Он не хотел, чтоб кто-либо видел его голым, особенно после того, что Вигго сделал с ним. Он решил, что не скажет никому об _этом_. Пусть друзья думают, что его только пытали. Об этом могли знать только он и Дагур.

Звуки боя длились несколько минут, Иккинг и Дагур ожидали в гнетущей тишине. Иккинг надеялся, что никого не ранили. Если кто-то из его друзей пострадает, он будет чувствовать себя ответственным. Это была его вина, что они здесь, поэтому это будет его вина, если кто-то пострадает.

Потом раздались звуки быстрых шагов, Дагур отошёл от Иккинга.

—  Иккинг!

—  Астрид! — стыд и облегчение боролись внутри него. — Я здесь!

Она появилась у решётки, ключи в одной руке, секира в другой. Облегчение на лице Астрид помогло ему почувствовать себя лучше. Но потом она увидела Дагура и черты её лица ожесточились.

—  _Дагур_?! —  её лицо покраснело, вероятно, она поняла, что он голый. Она обратилась к Иккингу: —  Что _он_ здесь делает?

— Это долгая история. Ты можешь вытащить нас отсюда?

— Да, точно, — она закрепила секиру за спиной, открывая камеру. Как только она вошла внутрь, Дагур нервно прикрыл руками пах. Астрид проигнорировала его, поворачиваясь к Иккингу. — Ты можешь стоять?

—  Нет протеза, даже если бы он был, это не помогло бы.

Астрид кивнула. Он почувствовал себя уязвимым под её взглядом. Её глаза были прикованы к его клейму.

— Мне жаль, что они сделали это с тобой, — выдохнула она. Он не знал, что сказать. Нечего было говорить.

— Мы... Мы обсудим это позже. Помоги мне.

Астрид нагнулась, забрасывая его руку себе на плечо, помогая ему встать. Он удержался с большим трудом, едва не упав. Ему было тяжело держать себя, судя по всему, Астрид тоже.

— Давай я помогу, — предложил Дагур, подходя. Астрид сверкнула глазами.

— Держись от него подальше!

— Нет, Астрид, все нормально, — Иккинг пытался обмотать покрывало вокруг бедер одной рукой, но он упустил его. Дагур поднял его, и к огромному счастью Иккинга, Астрид позволила Дагуру обернуть покрывало вокруг его паха. Но когда Дагур потянулся к нему, чтоб поддержать его, Астрид дернула Иккинга прочь.

— Ты не идёшь с нами, — её голос был жёстким. — Я не знаю, как ты оказался здесь и почему охотники ранили тебя, но мы здесь ради Иккинга.

Лицо Дагура помрачнело.

— Астрид, он идёт с нами, — сказал Иккинг. — Мы не можем просто оставить его здесь.

— Почему нет? Я бы оставила его гнить здесь. О Хель, да я бы потопила этот корабль вместе с ним.

Иккинг расстроено зарычал.

— Нет. Ты не... Ты не знаешь, что он сделал для меня. Он пытается измениться, и он помог мне.

— Да, и к чему это привело?

Иккинг отчаянно застонал. Он не знал, как спорить с ней.

— Астрид, пожалуйста, послушай. Я расскажу тебе все позже, но сейчас тебе нужно вытащить _нас с ним_ отсюда.

— Я вытаскиваю _тебя_.

Иккинг отпустил её, надеясь, что он сможет стоять на одной ноге, но начал падать. Дагур поймал его, зажмуриваясь от боли в плече.

— Тогда ты можешь идти. Я не иду, если он не идёт тоже.

Астрид распахнула глаза в удивлении.

— Иккинг, это просто смешно!

— Мы берём его с нами! Я пообещал ему!

Астрид смотрела на них, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Хорошо. Дагур, дай его мне. Там двое стражников, дальше по коридору, без сознания. Возьми их одежду.

Дагур кивнул, Иккинг вновь был прижат к Астрид. Он чувствовал себя глупо, он бы так хотел стоять самостоятельно. Но он был рад, что он скоро получит одежду, пусть даже очень большого размера. Он был худее любого охотника.

— Где Беззубик? — спросила Астрид.

— Не здесь, — сказал Иккинг, чувствуя, как отчаяние захватывает его. — На острове. Я покажу тебе. Он... — его горло сдавило, голос затих. — Он может быть мёртв.

— Что?!

— Как я и сказал, — слезы собрались в его глазах, — долгая история... Вы не наткнулись на Вигго?

— Он на корабле?

— Да... — Иккинг сжал левую руку в кулак. Ненависть зажглась в его груди горячим пламенем. Он был собственностью Вигго. Вигго присвоил его, разрушил его. Он взял его тело и причинил ему боль. Он никогда раньше не хотел, чтоб кто-то умер. Но теперь он так хотел, чтоб Вигго был мёртв. — Нам нужно найти его и...

Дагур вскрикнул где-то в коридоре. Астрид быстро вытащила секиру свободной рукой.

—  Не нужно искать меня, —  это был голос Вигго. Он появился у камеры с полуодетым Дагуром, держа нож у его горла. Иккинг удивился, что тот не сопротивляется. Но потом он заметил, что другая рука Вигго была у плеча Дагура, палец определённо нажимал на его рану. Лицо Дагура было мертвенно-белым. — Здравствуй, Астрид. Хотел бы я сказать, что я рад нашей встречи, но ты пытаешься отобрать мою собственность, это совершенно неприемлемо. Особенно учитывая то, что я получил их совсем недавно. Так грустно. Я надеялся насладиться их компанией намного дольше, — он указал ножом на Иккинга, уголок его губ приподнялся. — Особенно им. Он такое _наслаждение_.

— Иккинг, о чем он говорит? — тихо спросила Астрид, но она боялась услышать ответ. Иккинг сжался.

— О, я уверен, ты не хочешь слышать об этом, — сказал Вигго, возвращая нож к горлу Дагура. — А теперь передай Иккинга сюда, иначе Дагур умрет. Мне нужен хотя бы один раб.

Астрид рассмеялась. Это был резкий, горький звук.

— Ты думаешь, мне есть до него дело? Давай. Сделай это.

— Стой! Нет! — Иккинг не хотел, чтоб Дагур умирал, не после того, что он сделал для Иккинга. Он не мог позволить этому случиться.

— Такой реакции я ожидал, — уверил Вигго, сжимая плечо Дагура. Дагур поморщился. —  Хорошо, Иккинг. Теперь, когда твоё внимание всецело приковано ко мне, скажи мне, где Ночная Фурия?

— Что? Я уже сказал тебе.

—  Я знал, что это ложь, в тот самый момент, как ты произнёс это, но я решил позволить тебе отдохнуть. Где дракон на самом деле?

Иккинг тяжело сглотнул, взглянув на Дагура. Его лицо было напряженным, эмоции сокрыты. Он не сможет помочь в этом. Иккинг не мог сдать Беззубика, но позволить Дагуру умереть он тоже не мог. Что ему делать? Он перевёл взгляд вниз, на окровавленные спицы на полу. В его голосе начал зарождаться план.

— Скажи мне, иначе увидишь, как смотрится этот нож в его горле, — Вигго нажал на лезвие и Дагур судорожно выдохнул. Из-под ножа потекла маленькая струя крови.

— Я скажу тебе, но ты должен отпустить Дагура.

— Иккинг, что ты делаешь? — спросила Астрид, Иккинг проигнорировал её. Вигго не двигался.

— Нет, Иккинг, это так не работает. Ты делаешь, как _я_ говорю.

— Хорошо, но тогда я не скажу ничего и позволю убить Дагура. Если ты отпустишь его — у тебя будет Ночная Фурия на продажу, и тебе не придётся убивать Дагура, — Вигго прищурился, но Дагура не отпустил. Дагур теперь смотрел на него вопросительно. Иккинг двинул плечом, пытаясь выглядеть как можно непринужденнее, указывая на спицы на полу и надеясь, что Дагур понял его. — Подумай, сколько денег ты можешь получить, Вигго, —  он назвал его имя специально, вызывающе. —  Последняя Ночная Фурия. Ты будешь самым богатым человеком в мире. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это отпустить Дагура. И я скажу тебе.

Прошло несколько напряженных моментов, Иккинг боялся, что Вигго все равно убьёт Дагура. Но потом Вигго медленно отвел нож от его горла, отпуская Дагура. Даруг отшатнулся, отступая назад, становясь вне поля видимости Вигго. Он кивнул. Он понял.

— Итак, Иккинг, где твой дракон?

Иккинг взглянул на Дагура за последним подтверждением, потом перевёл взгляд на Вигго.

—  В твоей заднице, Вигго!

Дагур скинул на Вигго весь свой вес, толкая его здоровым плечом. Вигго удивленно вскрикнул, падая на пол и роняя нож. Иккинг оттолкнулся от Астрид, хватая с пола спицу так быстро и крепко, как он смог, своими дрожащими пальцами. Астрид попыталась ударить Вигго своей секирой, но он увернулся. Однако, его горло было открыто.

В долю момента, пока он не поднялся, Иккинг бросился вниз, нацеливая спицу ему в горло. Было нечто невозможно упоительное в ощущение спицы, входящей в тело Вигго, в каплях крови, брызнувших из-под неё, в задыхающемся звуке, который вырвался из его горла. Его руки потянулись к спице, обагряясь кровью. Наконец-то, на его руках была собственная кровь, не кровь других людей, Иккинга или Дагура. Его глаза остановились на Иккинге, напуганные и удивленные. Иккинг хотел сказать что-то, хотел, чтоб Вигго услышал последнюю вещь перед смертью. Он вспомнил, что говорили охотники, после того, как клеймили его. Что говорил Вигго, когда Дагур потерял сознание.

— Я не твоя сучка.

Вигго издал последний хриплый вдох, и последний луч света жизни в его глазах угас. Иккинг повернул спицу, чтоб убедиться, убедить самого себя. Вигго не шевельнулся. Он был мёртв.

Иккинг отпустил спицу, тяжело свалился на пол, глубоко вдыхая. Никто не говорил ничего несколько минут, но потом Дагур спросил:

— Серьёзно, Иккинг? Просто "в твоей заднице"? Это лучшее, что ты придумал?

Иккинг тихо рассмеялся, движение обожгло клейменную кожу.

— Я устал, ладно? —  он взглянул на Дагура, потом на Астрид. — Кто-то из вас может принести мне одежду, пожалуйста?

—  Я принесу, —  Дагур исчез вновь, но на этот раз там не будет Вигго, поджидающего его. Иккинг приподнялся, застонав. Потом он посмотрел на него. На его глаза застывшие. Его мёртвые глаза. Иккинг больше не принадлежит ему. Вигго не может быть его "хозяином", если он мёртв.

—  Иккинг, —  голос Астрид был неуверенным. —  Что Вигго имел в виду, когда сказал... Почему ты сказал...

—  Я расскажу тебе позже, —  Иккинг знал, что теперь ему придётся это сделать. — После того, как мы найдём Беззубика и вернемся домой.

Он надеялся, что Беззубик будет жив. Что он сможет полететь домой вместе с ними.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Иккинг был рад получить одежду. Пусть она была намного больше, чем он, но это была одежда, всё остальное — совершенно не важно. Его друзья ничего не сказали о его клейме, только посмотрели на него печально и сочувственно. Он не знал, как чувствовать себя сейчас. Вигго мёртв, он больше не имеет права собственности на него, но Райкер... Но позже его друзья сказали, что Райкер тоже мёртв. Кривоклык зажарил его насмерть, защищая Сморкалу. Иккинг и Дагур были свободны от охотников.

Насчёт Дагура у всех были вопросы: почему он здесь, почему летит с ними. Иккинг не знал, как ответить на все вопросы, как рассказать им. К счастью, они согласились взять Дагура с собой. Их убедило то, что Астрид тоже согласилась на это, хотя и весьма неохотно. Даже то, что Дагур помог убить Вигго, не заслужило ни капли её доверия. Теперь они были на полпути к острову, где Иккинг и Беззубик приземлились несколько дней назад. Иккинг летел с Астрид, обхватив её за талию, чтоб лучше удерживаться на драконе. Дагур летел с обиженным Сморкалой, которой велел Кривоклыку "поджарить его остервенелую задницу", если тот сделает что-то подозрительное.

Время полёта Иккинг использовал, чтоб объяснить всадникам что случилось: как Беззубика ранили ядовитой стрелой, как они приземлились на остров и наткнулись на Дагура. Он рассказал, как Дагур помог им прятаться от охотников и закрыл Иккинга собой, когда в него выстрелили. Его голос дрожал, когда он говорил о противоядии и о том, что он не имеет ни малейшего представления — выжил Беззубик или нет. И хотя всадники разозлились на Дагура за это, но Иккинг объяснил, что Дагур не знал о реакции Ночной Фурии на антидот от драконьего корня, он лишь пытался помочь. Антидот мог спасти Беззубика, малейший шанс был неплохой перспективой, потому что было ясно, что драконий корень убивает его. Иккинг не смог говорить после этого, мысль о Беззубике тревожила его слишком сильно. Он боялся лететь к острову, боялся узнать, что случилось с Беззубиком. У него ещё была надежда, что тот выжил, но страх побеждал.

Далеко объяснил всадникам все остальное. Он рассказал, как охотники поймали и клеймили их, как доставили к Вигго для пыток. Но он не вдавался в подробности и не сказал, что ещё случилось кроме пыток. Это было лишь между Иккингом и Вигго.

— Подожди, Дагур, ты мог выдать Беззубика в любое время, — заметил Рыбьеног. — Почему ты сделал нечто настолько значительное, как разрешил клеймить себя, ради дракона, на которого ты сам же и охотился.

— Я эм... — Дагур взглянул на Иккинга, тот лишь улыбнулся. Теперь он понимал. — Я сделал это ради Иккинга.

Никто не возразил. Всадники лишь обменялись взглядами. Теперь Иккинг чувствовал себя неловко, ведь его друзья узнали о чувствах Дагура. Его точно завалят вопросами позже. И ему нужно сказать Астрид что сделал Вигго. Но возможно, он не обязан говорить ей. Возможно, он просто может сказать, что он не хочет делиться этим.

Они долетели до острова, и сердце Иккинга ушло в пятки. Кровь шумела в его ушах. Пришло время узнать — жив Беззубик или нет.

Дагур указал и на водопад, и они приземлились наверху горы. Иккинг хотел сползти со Штормовицы и присоединиться к Астрид, близнецам и Сморкале, пойти под водопад, но он был слишком слаб. Дагур повел их, показывая дорогу, но его движения были очень шаткими. Им обоим нужна была еда, вода, внимание целительницы и отдых, но сначала нужно отыскать Беззубика.

Иккинг был рад, что хотя бы Рыбьеног остался с ним. Ожидать в одиночестве было бы невыносимо.

— Так, Дагур действительно сделал это все ради тебя? — спросил Рыбьеног. — Так не похоже на него.

— Я знаю, это безумие, но он пытается измениться, — Иккинг подумал, что ему нужно будет отблагодарить его как-то. Ничто не сможет возместить клеймо и все, что произошло с ними, но он должен хотя бы постараться. Его осенила идея. Он никогда бы не подумал о чём-то таком раньше, но учитывая все, что случилось, это была самая подходящая идея. Но она все равно напугала его. Сделать это с кем-то другим, после того, как его... Возможно, Иккинг придумает что-то другое.

— Иккинг, я думаю, он...

— Да, я знаю, — почему-то он не хотел озвучивать это. Слишком странно это было. К тому же, какой смысл говорить об этом, когда Дагур доказал свои чувства поступками? — Это так.

— Он говорил тебе?

— Он не обязан был, — Иккинг покачал головой. — Он бы не сделал всего этого, если бы он не...

Рыбьеног только кивнул.

— А как ты к нему относишься? Два дня назад он был твоим врагом.

— Я не... Я не знаю. Я благодарен ему, это точно, — Иккинг не хотел говорить Рыбьеногу о другом чувстве, которое начинало зарождаться, которое он пытался игнорировать. Иккинг никогда даже не думал, что ему нравится мужчины, но то, что он чувствовал к Дагуру... Он решил, что ему необходимо время. Возможно, чувство благодарности проявляло себя так сильно, что он принимал его за что-то другое, это может пройти спустя несколько дней. — Он мог выдать Беззубика в любой момент, но он не сделал этого. Он мог избежать клейма и пыток, но он выдержал всё это.

— Я знаю, что ты доверяешь ему, — Рыбьеног посмотрел на водопад, — но мы всё ещё относимся к этому скептически.

— Я знаю, — Иккинг надеялся, что они не настоят на то, чтоб замкнуть Дагура по прибытии на Край. Они ведь летят на Край? Он так не хотел показываться на Олухе. Он не хотел разочаровать отца, появившись на Олухе полностью уничтоженным. Но ему придётся встретиться с отцом рано или поздно. Им с Дагуром нужна помощь Готи, а когда кто-то улетает за Готи — Стоик прилетает тоже. — Только не замыкайте его, пожалуйста, он не заслужил этого.

— Что если он навредит кому-то?

— Он не сможет, даже если бы хотел. У него были тяжёлые два дня, я удивляюсь, как он ещё стоит.

— Что если он... Навредит тебе? — аккуратно спросил Рыбьеног, Иккинг понял, что он имел в виду.

— Этого не случится.

— Ты уверен? Мы говорим о Дагуре, — голос Рыбьенога был переполнен волнением. — Иккинг, я не хочу, чтоб с тобой случилось ещё что-то плохое.

— Я уверен, что всё будет хорошо. Дагур мог причинить мне боль много раз, но он этого не сделал, — сказал Иккинг. _И он мог принять предложение Вигго и взять меня после него_. — Он не воспользовался шансами, которые у него были. Он не причинит мне вреда, — как непривычно было говорить так. Иккинг никогда бы не подумал, что скажет такое о Дагуре Остервенелом.

 

Дагур и всадники возвращались от водопада. Иккинг вытянул шею, высматривая Беззубика, но дракона не было. Сердце Иккинга сжалось, в груди потяжелело. Значило ли это, что они обнаружили дракона мёртвым? Он был слишком тяжелым, чтоб нести его без помощи других драконов.

— О боги, нет, — выдохнул Иккинг. — Пожалуйста, нет.

Но его друзья не выглядели расстроенными.

— Иккинг, его там нет. Как и следов охотников.

— Значит, он жив и находится где-то на острове, — Иккинг почувствовал, как дыхание возвращается к нему и тиски, сдавливающие грудь, исчезают. — Он ищет меня, — он посмотрел на Дагура, улыбаясь. Антидот подействовал. Драконий корень убил бы его. Иккинг готов был расплакаться от облегчения. —  Спасибо, Дагур.

Астрид забралась на Штормовицу рядом с Иккингом.

— Разделимся и обыщем остров. Дайте сигнал, если найдёте его.

Иккинг не хотел разделяться, это означало, что он останется с Астрид наедине. Это означало начало вопросов, которые он не сможет игнорировать. Но разделиться было лучшей идеей.

Они летели низко, всего немного выше деревьев. Они долго молчали, но Астрид прервала гнетущую тишину.

— Так, что Вигго имел в виду, говоря, что ты... — её голос оборвался, но она продолжила после маленькой паузы. — Что ты был наслаждением? Что он сделал с тобой?

Иккинг не хотел отвечать, но утаить от неё правду он уже не мог.

— Как ты думаешь, что он сделал?

— Я думаю... Пожалуйста, Иккинг, — она оглянулась, глядя на него большими и грустными глазами. — Не заставляй меня говорить это. Он сделал это?

Иккинг сморгнул слёзы, отворачиваясь и глядя вниз.

— Да.

— О боги, Иккинг... — её голос наполнился ужасом. — Я... Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Здесь нечего говорить, — Иккинг пожал плечами. — Это случилось и я... Я не могу собрать себя.

— Что насчёт Дагура? Он не сделал это с ним?

— Нет, — _но он хотел, чтоб Дагур смотрел и предлагал меня взамен на информацию о Беззубике_.

— Он знает?

Слезы всё-таки потекли по его щекам, опекая клеймо соленым огнем. — Да, — это слово было болезненным выдохом. — Он был тем. П-прикован ко мне всё в-время. Он... Он помогал мне. Говорил со мной, успокаивал, как только мог, — Астрид молчала. Что она могла сказать? Он вытер слезы с правой части лица. Как долго клеймо будет болеть? — Я не хочу, чтоб кто-либо знал об этом, Астрид. Никто, ни мой отец, ни всадники, не должны знать.

— Я понимаю. Я не скажу никому, обещаю.

— Спасибо, — Иккинг почувствовал облегчение, когда она сказала это. Ещё некоторое время они летели в тишине. — Подожди, стой! — Астрид остановила Штормовицу, Иккинг указал на пляж. — Там, внизу, — у шумящих волн на пляже бродил Беззубик. — Спусти меня к нему.

Они спикировали вниз, и Беззубик вскинул голову, услышав их. Иккинг соскользнул вниз с драконицы, улыбаясь так радостно, как только мог, забыв, что он не может ходить и всё его тело ужасно болит. Он приземлился на песок, на одну ногу, сразу падая, но Беззубик подскочил к нему, поддерживая.

-Беззубик! Беззубик, ты в порядке! В порядке! — он обнял его так крепко, как только мог. Раненые нервные окончания на его локтях запротестовали, начав болеть и покалывать. — Я скучал по тебе, друг!

Беззубик радостно зарычал, Иккинг отступил к Астрид. Взгляд Беззубика померк, когда дракон рассмотрел его. Его глаза стали грустными. Он обнюхал клеймо, Иккинг позволил ему, надеясь, что дракон не оближет его щеку. Это должно быть болезненно. Потом Беззубик обнюхал его руки.

— Не волнуйся, дружище, это не моя кровь, — он был так рад этому. Но он потерял много своей крови и Беззубик почувствовал это, дракон наклонил голову к его искалеченной ноге. — Я буду в порядке. Давай просто вернёмся домой.

 

Домом, к счастью оказался Край. Олух находился дальше, и все решили, что Иккингу и Дагуру нужен отдых. Иккинг боялся, что всадники замкнут Дагура в стойлах, но после нахождения Беззубика они тоже были благодарны ему. Однако они не знали, где разместить его. Они все (кроме Сморкалы, который полетел на Олух за Готи), были в главном здании, и раны Иккинга и Дагура обрабатывались насколько это было возможно.

— Он может остаться у меня, — предложил Иккинг. После всего, что случилось, это не будет проблемой. Ему даже было бы спокойнее рядом с Дагуром. Близнецы обменялись настороженными взглядами, Забияка выглянул из-за плеча Дагура. Он отмывал кровь, чтоб было лучше видно, где находится рана.

— Ты уверен в этом, Иккинг? — спросила Задирака. Дагур устало вздохнул.

— Народ, я понимаю суть вашего скептицизма, но я не причиню ему вреда. Даже если бы я хотел — я не смог бы.

— Да, но все равно... — проговорил Рыбьеног, присаживаясь возле Иккинга. Он вытирал кровь с его живота. Иккингу не нравилось снимать одежду, но раны нужно было обработать. И никто не должен был знать, что сделал Вигго.

Иккинг закатил глаза. Он уже устал от того, что его друзья не относятся к его словам серьёзно. Конечно, их опасения можно было понять, но он был не в настроении понимать. Он устал, хотел пить и есть, ему болело все тело, он просто хотел, чтоб Дагуру позволили спать в его хижине.

— Он не причинит мне вреда, у него было много возможностей, но он не использовал ни одну из них. И к тому же, со мной будет Беззубик, чью жизнь Дагур спас, если вы забыли аай! — Иккинг подпрыгнул, когда Рыбьеног дотронулся до пореза на его животе. Рыбьеног поморщился.

— Прости, Иккинг.

— Всё нормально, — он заставил себя расслабиться. — Это даже не худшая часть.

— Где тогда худшая часть?

— Моя нога, — никто не ответил на слова Иккинга о Дагуре. — Так вы собираетесь позволить Дагуру остаться в моей хижине или нет?

Драконьи всадники переглянулись. Первой заговорила Астрид.

— Ладно, пусть остаётся, — она посмотрела на Дагура предупреждающим взглядом, опасным, как взгляд дракона, выслеживающего добычу. — Но если ты причинишь ему вред, я сделаю так, что пытки Вигго покажутся тебе ничтожными.

Дагур фыркнул.

— Сомневаюсь, но суть я понял, — Дагур посмотрел на Рыбьенога, ожидая его согласия.

— Ладно, наверное. Нет смысла угрожать тебе, раз уж Астрид уже сделала это.

— Как насчёт вас? Вы согласны? — Дагур посмотрел на близнецов. Задирака пожала плечами.

— Наверно, если другие согласны.

-Если ты действительно сделаешь что-то плохое Иккингу — Беззубик зажарит тебя на месте, да, с этим я согласен, — проговорил Забияка, глядя на плечо Дагура. — Хель побери, что он с тобой делал? Твоё плечо просто отвратительно, фу!

— Психопат решил, что будет весело тыкать спицы в мою рану от стрелы, — беспечно сказал Дагур, но Иккинг заметил тень боли, проскользнувшую по его лицу.

— У него была особая любовь к спицам, — Иккинг положил ногу на стул возле него, сжимая зубы от боли. Раны на его ноге нуждались в наибольшем внимании. Он нагнулся, пытаясь закачать штанину, но движение отозвалось болью в его руках. — Рыбьеног, не мог бы ты... — он разнервничался. Его друзья никогда не видели его ногу без одежды, и они определённо никогда не видели её в таком состоянии.

Рыбьеног тяжело сглотнул и начал поднимать штанину Иккинга. Иккинг решил, что лучше ему не видеть этого опять, он запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза.

— Иккинг, о Тор, — выдохнул Рыбьеног. — О Тор, это _плохо_.

— Нам нужно продезинфицировать это. Тоже самое касается твоего плеча, Дагур.

— Классно, — проговорил Дагур без особого энтузиазма.

— Дерьмо, — прошептал Иккинг. Он открыл глаза, взглянув на свою ногу, и его желудок сжался. Он быстро отвел взгляд, пытаясь дышать глубоко. — Могу я сначала поесть? — он чувствовал, что дезинфекция его ран будет нелегким испытанием, он может потерять сознание. Но, по крайней мере, ему нужно поесть хоть что-то. — Точно! — Рыбьеног хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ты, должно быть, голоден.

— Как насчёт меня? — спросил Дагур. — Для меня найдётся еда?

— Конечно, — ответил Рыбьеног. — Ты что, думаешь, мы такие же плохие, как охотники на драконов? — он кивнул Забияке и Задираке. — Пока я готовлю, не могли бы вы двое переместить кровать Иккинга со второго этажа на первый? Он не сможет подниматься и спускаться по ступенькам некоторое время.

Обычно близнецы не делают ничего без жалоб, но на этот раз они сразу согласились и пошли выполнять заданную работу. Иккинг был рад тому, что их не пришлось уговаривать. Он откинул голову на спинку стульчика и, должно быть, задремал, потому что тарелка с едой оказалась перед ним спустя секунду. Он не обратил внимания на то, что было в тарелке, просто начал есть. Дагур ел с такой же жадностью, никто не говорил ни слова. Даже после того, как вернулись близнецы, в помещении оставалось тихо. Иккинг не знал, была ли это напряженная тишина, он слишком устал, чтоб беспокоиться об этом.

Но как только он перестал есть его желудок скрутила тревога, а дыхание сбилось. Он не хотел вновь переживать боль. Он не снимал ноги со стула. Не было смысла бороться с друзьями, когда они пытались помочь. Пытки были кончены.

Дагур настоял на том, чтоб продезинфицировать сначала раны Иккинга, и когда Иккинг бросил на него отчаянный взгляд, Дагур посмотрел на него сопереживающее. Сопереживание было необычной эмоцией на лице Дагура, в его глазах, в которых Иккинг привык видеть злость и сжигающий гнев. Иккинг решил, что такой сочувствующий взгляд ему нравится больше. Лицо Дагура даже казалось красивым.

Его друзья двигались вокруг, говоря друг с другом, но не с ним, так что он не обращал на них внимания, сфокусировав взгляд на Дагуре, пытаясь оставаться спокойным. Глаза, которые раньше приводили к панике, теперь успокаивали. Было нечто утешительное в его взгляде, хотя Иккинг хотел бы держать его руку.

На самом деле, не важно, чья рука это будет. Он сжал чью-то ладонь, взглянув в сторону, он увидел Астрид. И потом его нога запылала в пламени.

Иккинг начал вырываться, забывая, кто делает это с ним и почему. Его удерживали чьи-то руки, огненная боль возрастала. Он хотел, чтоб это завершилось, хотел крикнуть им, чтоб они остановились, но смог только застонать.

Боль достигла своего пика, совершенно невыносимого. Иккинг отдался огню, был поглащён им, накрыт одеялом страданий.

_Иккинг тяжело дышал, Вигго выводил узоры кончиком ножа на его животе. Он не рассекал кожу. Пока что. Но это случится очень скоро._

_— Где мне порезать тебя? — спросил Вигго, будто Иккинг ответил бы ему. — Честно говоря, когда дело касается тебя, я не хотел бы резать вообще. Но ты не оставляешь мне выбора._

_— Почему ты не хотел бы?_

_— Я не желаю повреждать своего новообретённого наложника,  — Иккинг не смог сдержать отчаянный всхлип, услышав это. "Наложник". Это нужно было Вигго от него. — Ладно тебе, Иккинг, — теперь его касался не только нож, но и рука мужчины. Иккинг попытался отодвинуться, но это было невозможно. — Быть моим источником наслаждения — не худшая судьба, которую можно представить. Я могу доставить тебе удовольствие, — Вигго оглаживал его бедро, нож прижимался достаточно сильно, чтоб вот-вот нанести порез. — Я уже сделал это. Тебе не обязательно чувствовать боль сейчас. Если ты расскажешь мне, где твой дракон, я сделаю так, что ты повествуешь себя хорошо опять._

_— Перестань. Касаться. Меня, — слова были твердыми, он сам не ожидал, что они будут такими._

_— Боль и наслаждение — твои варианты. Что ты выберешь?_

_— Боль._

_— Как пожелаешь._

_Нож скользнул по его коже, Иккинг задергался в цепях. Вигго шагнул ближе, не отрывая лезвия от его живота. Иккинг отчаянно застонал, когда Вигго провел другой рукой по его бедру. Его губы прикоснулись к правой скуле Иккинга. Иккинг не мог сморщиться достаточно, чтоб показать уровень своего отвращения._

_— Но, так или иначе, ты станешь моей сучкой_.

Иккинг проснулся, задыхаясь и рыдая, его нога пылала и пульсировала, доводя его до безумия. Он понял, что проснулся не самостоятельно спустя несколько минут. На его плече была чья-то рука, чей-то голос завал его по имени. Более того, Беззубик поддерживал его спину своим носом. Иккинг разглядел Дагура, стоящего возле него в темноте, и он чуть было не запаниковал, увидев его. Но потом воспоминания вернулись к нему и он успокоился. Он осмотрелся, чтоб убедиться, что он дома. Он в безопасности.

— Иккинг, ты в порядке?

— Кошмар. О том, что было... Нога болит.

Иккинг лег на спину. Во сне он перевернулся на левый бок, теперь его клеймо болело снова. Он ненавидел это так сильно! Но сейчас он не принадлежит никому. Он был свободен, но его статус не будет восстановлен никогда. Как и его лицо. Он потянул руку к Беззубику, почувствовав себя лучше, прикоснувшись к дракону. Он перевёл взгляд на Дагура. Если бы не он, Беззубика бы здесь не было. Иккинг хотел улыбнуться, но он не смог. Это было слишком болезненно. Снаружи и внутри.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет, не думаю... Где ты спишь?

Дагур указал пальцем назад.

— Твои друзья устроили меня на полу, с подушками, одеялами и всем подобным.

Иккинг подвинулся. Его кровать не была большой, но если они обнимутся — места хватит. Его глаза привыкли к темноте, и он увидел, как  Дагур вскидывает брови.

— Иккинг, что ты делаешь?

— Делюсь. Давай. Залазь.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Кровать будет для тебя лучше.

Дагур не спорил. Иккинг поднял одеяло, хоть его рука заболела, и позволил Дагуру лечь рядом. Он почувствовал тепло тела Дагура, его дыхание на своём лице и чуть не запаниковал. Но он напомнил себе, что это не Вигго. У Дагура были возможности сделать то, что сделал Вигго, но он ими не воспользовался. Но все равно...

— Так нормально? — спросил Дагур, ложась на левый бок, лицом к Иккингу.

— Я... Я не знаю... — Иккинг не хотел говорить "нет". Он хотел, чтоб все было нормально. Хотел находиться рядом с Дагуром, не думая о Вигго. — Твои руки... Неудобные.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Они большие и просто лежат здесь... — Иккинг задышал быстрее. Возможно, ему нужно просто сказать Дагуру убираться с его постели. Дагур поймёт, если он скажет это.

— Что ты хочешь, чтоб я с ними сделал?

Иккинг знал, чего он хотел, но его страх отговаривал его. Позволить кому-то прикасаться к себе. Позволить _мужчине_... Нет, он должен сделать это. Должен побороть страх.

— Обними меня? — пискнул он, разозлившись на свой голос. Он ожидал, что Дагур посмеется над ним.

Дагур не смеялся, он аккуратно обнял Иккинга. Иккинг чуть не ударил его по привычке, часть его расценивала это как опасность и хотела освободиться.  Он подавил эту часть себя. Это не было опасно. Дагур просто обнимал его.

— Иккинг, ты дышишь очень быстро. Мы не должны делать этого.

— Нет, все нормально, — он говорил это Дагуру и самому себе. — Все нормально.

И спустя некоторое время так и было. Напряжение отступило, Иккинг начинал расслабляться в объятиях Дагура. Касание было приятным, ненавязчивым. Он ещё чувствовал дискомфорт и немного страха, но негативные чувства исчезали. Он больше не обращал на них внимания.

— Иккинг, что случилось после того, как я потерял сознание? — спросил Дагур, нарушая тишину. Иккинг надеялся, что он не заговорит, но вопросы были неизбежны. Были вещи, которые Дагур хотел знать.

— Он... Закончил со мной, — Иккинг заметил, что с каждым словом вжимается в Дагура сильнее, у него было чувство, будто Дагур защит его. В его руках было спокойнее и безопаснее.

— А ты... Ну, ты знаешь?..

Из-за стыда Иккингу хотелось свернуться калачиком и никогда больше не двигаться. Он закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть на Дагура.

— Да. Это... Это не честно. Мне это не нравилось и мне не хотелось этого, но... Это всё равно случилось.

— Иккинг, это не твоя вина.

— Я знаю. То есть, я повторяю себе это, но все равно... Если я не хотел этого, почему мне было приятно? — Иккинг был в замешательстве. Если ему не нравилось это, почему его тело так реагировало? Разве его мозг и тело не должны быть заодно в таких случаях? — Это было больно, но я все равно... — он не мог сказать этого вслух.

— Иккинг, это не твоя вина, — повторил Дагур. — Это не вина твоего тела. Это _его_ вина. Он воспользовался тем, что ты не мог контролировать. Он воспользовался тобой.

— Я знаю. Мне нужно время, чтоб переварить всё это.

— Да, разумеется, — Дагур подождал немного. — Ты хотел бы поговорить о чем-то ещё? Я выслушаю.

Иккинг подумал, что он вполне может рассказать ему о других беспокоящих его вещах. Дагур прошёл через это вместе с ним. Он поймёт. Более того, он не сможет заснуть в скором времени. Его нога болела слишком сильно.

— Он пытался использовать тебя против меня.

— Я думал, он понял, что причиняя боль мне, он ничего от тебя не добьётся.

— Нет, не так... Он знал, что я боюсь тебя. Вернее, боялся, — начал объяснять Иккинг. — Он знал, что я боялся того, что ты можешь сделать со мной, поэтому он сказал, что если я не заговорю, он прикажешь тебе... Заставит тебя... И он будет сидеть и смотреть. Тогда я не выдержал. Я соврал.

— Иккинг, я бы никогда... Это мог бы сделать прошлый я...

— Даже если бы он пытал тебя дальше? Даже если бы он предоставил меня тебе, сказав, что я весь твой?

Дагур долго молчал. Иккинг боялся услышать его ответ.

— Это не важно. Он мёртв.

— Но ты бы согласился?

— Иккинг, — Дагур вздохнул, — тяжело сказать сейчас. Я надеюсь, что я отказался бы, но я не могу сказать наверняка.

Иккинг должен принять этот ответ.

— Что ещё случилось?

— Он... Говорил, как он будет использовать меня дальше, — тихо ответил Иккинг. — Говорил, что я буду его секс рабом. Я знал, что мои друзья скоро спасут меня, но это все равно напугало меня до смерти.

Дагур обнял его крепче, Иккинг не  возражал. Это было приятно.

— Ты в безопасности, Иккинг.

— Я знаю.

Дагур сделал нечто удивительное. Он поцеловал Иккинга в лоб. Аккуратно, нежно, успокаивающе. После этого больше не было разговоров, изнурение побеждало боль, Иккинг проваливался в сон. В отличие от прошлой ночи, в объятиях Дагура было спокойно и хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

Иккинг нервничал весь следующий день, ожидая прибытия Готи и, вероятно, его отца. Его отец не захочет видеть его, смотреть на него. Он и сам не хотел видеть собственное отражение. Вигго был мёртв, Иккинг был свободен, но его статус как наследника был выжжен навсегда. Если только Стоик не собирается сделать исключение. Он мог сделать это, Иккинг не знал, или он сам хотел этого. Он не мог представить, как он будет смотреть в глаза соплеменникам и как руководить ими с этой меткой на лице. Вечное напоминание его ошибки.

Его друзья навещали его по очереди, пытаясь облегчить чувства, отвлечь от мыслей. Рыбьеног смастерил ему пару костылей, чтоб Иккинг мог передвигаться по хижине, но его руки болели слишком сильно, он не мог больше ничего делать. Всадники начали относиться теплее к Дагуру, который проводил время поблизости Иккинга. Никто не знал, что они спали вместе прошлой ночью, и Иккинг не хотел говорить об этом. То, что он чувствовал сейчас, было новым, он не хотел делиться этим с другими, он не должен был.

Сморкала вернулся на Край со Стоиком и Готи после ужина. Его отец не был удивлён присутствием Дагура или клейма на лице Иккинга. Должно быть Сморкала объяснил ему всё. Дагур лишь бросил на Иккинга сочувствующий взгляд, желая удачи с его отцом, уходя вместе с Готи.

Стоик сел на стул, придвинув его к кровати, скрестил руки, глядя вниз. Тревога выела в желудке Иккинга дыру, пока он ожидал слов отца.

— Как ты здесь?

Значит, он избегал очевидной темы, которую им нужно обсудить. Но им нужно поговорить о клейме.

— Не очень... — ответил Иккинг честно. Нет смысла говорить, что всё хорошо, когда правда была очевидной.

— Насколько сильно он ранил тебя? — Стоик сжал руки в кулаки. Иккинг знал, что Стоик хочет убить Вигго за всё, что тот сделал с Иккингом, но Иккинг добрался до него первым. Теперь Стоик не мог сорвать свою злость.

— Моя нога пострадала больше всего, — ответил Иккинг, положив руку на левую ногу. Это была неправда. Худшим для него было изнасилование, но Стоик не должен знать об этом. — Он вставлял в неё спицы.

Стоик поморщился.

— Даже после этого ты не выдал Беззубика?

Беззубик вёл себя тихо, но он заворковал при упоминании своего имени. Иккинг протянул руку, чтоб погладить дракона, Беззубик подставил шею.

— Он этого стоит.

Стоик посмотрел на него, на его клеймо.

— Он многого стоит.

Внезапно Иккинг вновь почувствовал себя виновато. Это его вина. Он виновен в том, что потерял статус наследника. Его вина в том, что они должны вести этот разговор. Он опустил руку, пытаясь вновь посмотреть на своего отца. Но встретиться с ним взглядом было тяжело.

— Ох эм... Прости, пап... Клеймо — это моя вина. И да, Вигго и Райкер мертвы, но я... больше не могу быть твоим наследником.

Стоик вздохнул тяжело и устало.

— Это закон, но могут быть исключения.

— Исключения? Пап, ты не можешь менять и переступать через закон каждый раз, когда он будет не удобен для тебя. Ты вождь, ты тоже должен следовать закону.

— Я буду менять законы, сколько мне захочется, если это касается тебя, Иккинг. Я хочу, чтоб ты был моим наследником, и я не думаю, что клеймо должно изменить это.

Иккинг взглянул в его глаза, чувствуя сочетание благодарности и грусти. Потом его чувствами завладел страх. Страх будущего и правления с лицом клеймённого раба.

— Что если люди не примут меня как вождя? Я не могу скрыть этого, — он указал на пылающую метку. Он так хотел, чтоб клеймо перестало болеть. Чтоб его и не было вовсе.

— Им придётся принять тебя, потому что я не назначу никого другого, когда буду покидать этот пост, — его голос был жёстким, будто он говорил с людьми, не принимающими Иккинга. — И когда это время придёт, тебе тоже лучше не сомневаться в себе.

— Я сомневаюсь _сейчас_ , пап. Как мне справляться с людьми, когда я выгляжу так? Как мне справляться _с собой_?

— Тебе нужно время, Иккинг. Нужно восстановиться. Никто на Олухе не узнает об этом, пока ты не будешь готов.

— Кроме Плеваки, — он мог позволить такое исключение. Плевака был лучшим другом Стоика. Стоик рассказывает ему всё, может рассказать и это. Он не должен выносить это самостоятельно.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, ты всегда ему всё рассказываешь.

— Даже о Дагуре?

— Он останется с нами на некоторое время, — сказал Иккинг. — Нелегко восстановить звание вождя после длительного отсутствия и возвращения с клеймом.

— Ты не против этого?

— Чего? Чтоб он остался? Я не против. Он сделал так много для меня.

— Ты уверен, что он не причинит тебе вреда?

— Да, уверен, — Иккинг вспомнил, как нежно Дагур обнимал его прошлой ночью, как безопасно он себя чувствовал. Дагур не причинит ему вреда. Стоик встал.

— Что ж, тогда пойду, поговорю с ним.

— О чем?

— Просто хочу объяснить ему кое-что, — Иккинг хотел спросить, что именно он хотел объяснить, но решил промолчать. Стоик не собирался говорить Иккингу, это было понятно. — Отдыхай. Готи займётся тобой, когда закончит с Дагуром.

Это было прощанием, он развернулся и зашагал к выходу из хижины, оставляя Иккинга в недоумении.

 

Дагур не удивился, когда Стоик вошёл в главное здание. Он не хотел говорить с вождём именно сейчас. Готи дала ему обезболивающий отвар и сейчас зашивала его плечо. Даже с отваром это было больно, и он не хотел показывать слабость перед Стоиком. Возможно, это причина, по которой Стоик пришёл сейчас. Может, он хотел увидеть Дагура слабым.

Но взгляд, которым на него посмотрел Стоик, вопреки ожиданиям Дагура, присаживаясь рядом, не был враждебным или злым. Значит, ему рассказали обо всем, что Дагур сделал. Стоик многозначительно посмотрел на клеймо на его шее, Дагур почувствовал себя неуютно. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну.

— Эм... Может, ты перестанешь смотреть и скажешь что-то? — его словам звучали немного невнятно, возможно, из-за отвара.

— Ты... — Стоик сделал паузу, подбирая слова. — Имеешь чувства к моему сыну, не так ли?

Отрицать это не было смысла. Доказательство этих слов было выжжено на его шее.

— Да.

— Ты знаешь, что чувствует Иккинг относительно тебя?

Дагур отвел взгляд в то мгновение, когда боль стала слишком сильной, сжимая зубы. Он пытался, но не смог сдержать глухой стон. Он покачал головой. Он не был уверен, что чувствует к нему Иккинг, но он надеялся на взаимность. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что он близок к этому.

— Что ж, если он не чувствует того же — Ты отступишь. Не напрягай его ненужным вниманием. Не прикасайся к нему, если он не хочет этого. Теперь я могу убить тебя, и это не начнёт войну, так что если ты причинишь ему вред... — Стоик не закончил, но суть была ясна.

— Да, я понял, — устало сказал Дагур, поворачивая голову к Стоику. Угрозы ужасно надоели ему. — Я не причиню ему вреда. Я обещаю.

— Хорошо, — глаза Стоика утратили угрожающий блеск, но всё ещё были серьёзны. — И если каким-то образом он ответит взаимностью — ты будешь относиться к нему хорошо. Он заслуживает этого.

— Я понял, — Дагур кивнул.

 

Ночью, когда Дагур обнимал его, Иккинг хотел спросить, что сказал Стоик. Но голова была туманной из-за отвара Готи. Он был благодарен за это. Особенно благодарен, потому что она дала этот отвар до того, как начала зашивать его раны. Без этого мир был бы невыносим. Он догадался, что она дала такой же отвар Дагуру, когда тот ввалился в его хижину, падая рядом на кровать. Сейчас они ещё не спали, но и не говорили.

Иккинг вновь думал о том, как сильно он хотел поблагодарить Дагура за всё, о том, как сильно его чувства изменились за такой короткий отрывок времени. Он чувствовал что-то невероятно сильное, он не мог притворяться, что этого не существовало. Он посмотрел на губы Дагура. Они лежали лицом друг к другу, обнимая друг друга. Обнимать его в ответ было приятно, Иккинг никогда бы не подумал, что такое может случиться. Они находились в удобной позиции. Если он потянется вперёд...

Но его внезапно остановила рука на его груди.

— Нет.

Лицо Иккинга померкло. Он был так уверен в этом. Почему Дагур отталкивает его? Неужели он не правильно понимал чувства Дагура всё это время?

— Почему нет?

— Потому что мы оба... Мы оба не в трезвом уме сейчас, — ответил Дагур медленно и тяжело. — Я хочу быть трезв, когда поцелую тебя. Хочу, чтоб ты тоже был в трезвом уме.

— Я в трезвом уме.

— Хорошо. Докажи. Какой ноги у тебя нет?

— Легко, — фыркнул Иккинг. — Правой.

Одна из рук Дагура опустилась ниже, касаясь его левого бедра.

— А я уверен, что этой.

Иккинг посмотрел вниз, всё в его глазах плыло.

— Ох. Да, точно, — как он мог так ошибиться? Но у него было такое чувство, будто всё его тело звенит, немеет. Даже его голова была такой странной. Он закрыл глаза.

— Нам нужно спать.

— Ммм... Да, спать.

Иккинг не собирался спорить с ним, особенно когда он чувствовал себя в тебе, безопасности и уюте. Он уснул, упираясь лбом в грудь Дагура, и проспал до самого утра без ночных кошмаров и пробуждений.

 

Утром Иккинг чувствовал себя странно. Он не помнил ничего после того, как Готи зашила его раны. Что случилось после этого? Он просто отключился?

Он проснулся возле Дагура, что становилось привычным. Дагур спал и выглядел очень умиротворенным. Он громко сопел и это казалось Иккингу милым. Хоть ему и нравился спящий Дагур, но лучше ему проснуться быстрее. Он не хотел, чтоб кто-то из его друзей, или хуже, его отец, нашли их в таком положении. Но он не стал будить Дагура. Им необходим был отдых. Иккинг не спал больше только потому, что его нога начала беспокоить его.

Он перевернулся на спину, и рука Дагура соскользнула на его живот. К счастью, миновав его протезы. Воспоминание о том, как Вигго касался его живота, вдруг вспыхнуло в его голове, и ему пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтоб успокоиться. Это был не Вигго. Это был Дагур.

Беззубик подошёл к нему, воркуя, желаяя доброго утра.

— Дружище, — Иккинг вытянул руку, почесав шею дракона. Его пальцы свела лёгкая судорога. Интересно, как долго это будет длиться... Он улыбнулся Беззубику, но Беззубик смотрел на Дагура. Как вообще Ночная Фурия могла выглядеть так скептически? Это было уже второе утро, когда у Беззубика быть такой вид. — Всё хорошо, он спас твою жизнь. Помнишь? — Беззубик издал звук, который означал утверждение. — И это не он сделал всё это со мной, это был другой человек, — он понял, почему Беззубик не доверял Дагуру: Дагур был последним человеком, с которым Беззубик видел Иккинга. И после Иккинг вернулся раненым. Он не знал, что Дагура не нужно винить в этом. Иккинг хотел, чтоб его дракон доверял Дагуру. Если Дагур останется надолго и будет так близок с Иккингом, он хочет, чтоб его дракон чувствовал себя комфортно. — Дагур теперь хороший человек. Честно.

Рука на его животе пошевелилась, поднимаясь к его груди, сердце Иккинга ускорилось.

— Ты звал меня? — сонно спросил Дагур. От этого голоса Иккинг вновь расслабился, ешь сердце начало успокаиваться. Дагур. Не Вигго. Вигго мёртв, Дагур на сделает того, что сделал Вигго. Иккинг повернул к нему голову.

— Я просто говорил Беззубику, что он может доверять тебе.

— Не доверяет даже после того, как я спас его жизнь? — глаза Дагура были закрыты, его рука спустилась, легко сжимая талию Иккинга. Иккинг был не против.

— Возможно, он думает, что ты как-то виноват в моих ранах. Но он не пытался атаковать тебя, значит, возможно, я ошибаюсь, — Иккинг взглянул на Беззубика. — Он в замешательстве.

— О, понятно. Я бы тоже был в замешательстве из-за себя, если бы я был им, — Дагур медленно открыл глаза. — Итак, как я здесь оказался?

— Ты не помнишь?

— Нет. Готи баллов мне отвар, думаю это из-за него.

— Аналогично, — случилось ли что-то между ними, пока они были одурманены обезболивающим отваром? Он прикоснулся к своим губами, будто он мог вспомнить, целовались ли они ночью. Но он не помнил. Как и Дагур. Возможно, ничего такого не было.

— Думаешь, мы целовались вчера или что-то такое? — спросил Дагур.

— Я не знаю, — Иккинг убрал руку. — Возможно.

— Ты бы не расстроился, если бы мы целовались, правда?

— Не знаю, может, немного.

— Почему? Потому что это я?

— Нет. Я бы хотел помнить это, — Иккинг лёг на бок, встречаясь с Дагуром взглядом. Дагур выглядел озадаченным.

— Подожди. Ты хочешь... Со мной? — его голос был выше, чем обычно. Иккинг кивнул.

— Да. Хочу.

— Так, типа... — он выглядел смущенным. Его лицо немного покраснело, Иккинг чувствовал, что его лицо тоже начинает гореть. — Сейчас?

— Мы могли бы. Почему бы и нет.

— Хорошо, ты прав, ты прав.

— Но если ты не хочешь...

— Хочу.

— Хорошо.

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга. Иккинг не знал, кто должен пошевелиться первым. Он услышал, как Дагур глубоко вдохнул, потянулся к нему. Иккинг тоже поддался вперёд. Сначала это было мягкое прикосновение, чужие губы слегка задели его. Но спустя несколько мгновений поцелуй стал более уверенный. Борода Дагура мягко царапала лицо, это был лёгкий дискомфорт, который не мог сравниться с тем фактом, что он наконец-то целует Дагура, их губы слились. Поцелуй выражал всё, что они не могли сказать друг другу. Он чувствовал Дагура, его эмоции. Мог ли Дагур чувствовать его? Был ли он так же открыт перед ним? Мог ли он чувствовать всепоглощающее чувство благодарности Иккинга? Иккинг хотел доказать, что он был благодарен.

Рука Дагура сжала его талию, Иккинг дотронулся до его лица, чувствуя неровные шрамы и колючую бороду под своей ладонью. Ему было интересно, откуда у Дагура эти шрамы, расскажет ли он о них когда-то.

Он почувствовал, как язык Дагура касается его губ и приоткрыл рот, впуская его. Дагур был нежен. Намного более нежен, чем Иккинг мог представить. Дагур не спеша изучал его. Иккинг вздохнул, было в этом всём что-то замечательное.

Язык Дагура отступил, но Иккинг последовал за ним, обнаружив, что рот Дагура тоже приоткрыт. Он тоже действовал аккуратно, хоть не был уверен, что именно ему делать. Он никогда не целовался так.

Спустя некоторое время ему понадобилось больше воздуха, и он отпрянул от Дагура, глубоко дыша. Иккинг открыл глаза, немного опасаясь того, что он может увидеть в ярких глазах Дагура. Дагур сиял. Его глаза блестели счастьем.

— Иккинг, это было... — Дагур не закончил, вновь целуя Иккинга. Иккинг был вполне доволен этим.

 

Иккинг не говорил никому о характере их с Дагуром отношений. И не пришлось. Это было совершенно очевидно. Они постоянно были рядом друг с другом. Беззубику понадобилось несколько дней, чтоб привыкнуть, но теперь он не был против Дагура рядом с Иккингом. Иккинг был рад этому. Ему бы не хотелось, чтоб его лучший друг чувствовал себя плохо из-за его отношений.

Но они никогда не переходили грань поцелуев. Однажды Дагур немного распустил руки, Иккинг запаниковал и Дагур сразу же остановился. Он не хотел паниковать, не хотел чувствовать себя плохо. Поэтому этой ночью он решил переступить через страх. Прошло несколько недель со встречи с Вигго, они оба почти восстановились. Это не будет болезненно ни для кого из них.

Дагур посмотрел на него непонимающе, когда Иккинг начал снимать свою тунику.

— Иккинг, что ты делаешь? — Дагур посмотрел на дверь, ожидая, что Беззубик войдёт в хижину за Иккингом. Но Иккинг оставил его на улице.

— Благодарю тебя, — Иккинг подступил ближе, собираясь поцеловать Дагура, но тот отпрянул.

— Иккинг, тебе не нужно будет это из благодарности. Я знаю, это очевидно, что я хотел — и хочу — секса с тобой, но это не значит, что ты должен делать это из благодарности. Я знаю, что ты благодарен.

— Ты не думаешь, что я делаю это и для себя тоже? — Иккинг чувствовал, как его храбрость испаряется. Он надеялся, что Дагур не станет говорить с ним, что он просто позволит сделать это. — Я хочу этого, Дагур.

— Твой голос прозвучал неуверенно.

— Я... — Иккинг отвернулся. — Да, я не уверен. Я испуган, и я не хочу больше бояться. Я надеялся, что ты сможешь помочь мне, но... — он пожал плечами, потянувшись за туникой. — Наверное, нет.

Дагур подскочил к нему, провёл руками по его бокам, губами по клейму. Он целовал эту метку, будто это не было самой мерзкой вещью на свете. Такие поцелуи помогали Иккингу смириться с тем, что это находится на его лице. Он часто целовал аналогичную метку на шее Дагура.

— Иккинг, я помогу тебе. Но не бойся остановить меня. Если ты скажешь мне прекратить — не важно, несколько я буду увлечён, я остановлюсь.

Это прозвучало обнадёживающе. Вигго не останавливался, когда Иккинг просил его, но Дагур остановится. Иккинг может контролировать ситуацию.

— Хорошо.

— Ляг на спину, — руки Дагура мягко нажали на его плечи. — Я сделаю тебе приятно. Я обещаю. Я сделаю тебе приятнее, чем сделал он.

Иккинг послушно опустился, ложась на спину, и Дагур оседлал его. Дагур поцеловал Иккинга, огладив широкими ладонями его живот. У Иккинга перехватило дыхание. Это вино касался его, Вигго собирался... Нет. Вигго не целовал его так, он даже не пытался, потому что знал — его укусят. Дагур целовал его страстно, настойчиво. Иккинг успокоился, обнимая Дагура. Через минуту он уже тянул вверх тунику Дагура, они прервались на секунду, чтоб Дагур мог снять тунику и отбросить её прочь.

— Иккинг, ты знаешь, где ты чувствителен?

— Шея, — Иккинг откинул голову, оголяя горло. Он не был точно уверен, что его шея действительно чувствительна, пока Дагур не прикоснулся к ней губами. Иккинг застонал и сжал непослушные пряди рыжих волос, когда Дагур начал покрывать его шею поцелуями. Дагур довольно улыбнулся, продолжая целовать его. Это было приятно. Вигго не делал такого.

Дагур спустился к его ключице, поставив лёгкий укус, вероятно оставляя свои метки только там, где их скроет одежда. Иккинг возбужденно застонал, его дыхание участилось. Он не боялся своего возбуждения, не боялся Дагура. Он возбуждался и до этого, во время их поцелуев, и Дагур не делал ничего плохого. Сейчас же его желание будет удовлетворено.

Дагур спустился ещё ниже, прикасаясь губами к его соску. Иккинг задохнулся, вздрогнул, Дагур отпрянул.

— Прости. Так не делать?

— Всё... Хорошо, — решил Иккинг. — Просто Вигго касался меня там, но не ртом. Можешь продолжать.

Глядя на Иккинга, Дагур лизнул его сосок, это действие послало электрический разряд к его члену.

— Всё хорошо?

— Лучше, чем просто хорошо. Сделай так ещё раз,  — попросил Иккинг. Дагур послушался, повторяя ласку. Иккинг откинул голову с тихим стоном. — Да а-ах.

Дагур взял его сосок в рот, легко посасывая. Иккинг прогнулся в спине, сжимая здоровое плечо Дагура. Он не хотел впиваться в плечо ногтями, но не смог сдержаться, когда Дагур сжал его сосок зубами. Наслаждение растекалось по телу, вниз к его члену, Иккинг вжался бедрами в Дагура. Было нечто пугающее в ощущении возбужденного члена Дагура, но Иккинг подавил страх. Дагур не причинит ему вреда.

Дагур ласкал второй сосок некоторое время, а потом начал спускаться поцелуями к животу Иккинга. Огонь прошёл по его телу, когда он понял, что собирается делать Дагур.

— Я могу снять твои штаны?

— Да, но сними и свои тоже, — Иккинг не хотел быть менее одет, чем Дагур. Это заставило бы его почувствовать себя беззащитным, возможно, потому что Вигго не снимал одежды.

 _Нет, перестань. Перестань думать о нём._ Мысли о Вигго не должны доминировать во время первого секса с Дагуром. Вигго был мёртв, его больше нет, он не причинит вреда больше никому, никогда. Дагур был здесь, доставляя Иккингу желанное удовольствие.

— Договорились.

Иккинг приподнял бедра, позволяя Дагуру снять с него штаны и чувствуя облегчение, когда его член освободился от жесткой ткани. Дагур встал с Иккинга, снимая свои штаны. Иккинг взглянул на его член. Он был толстым и мог быть назван большим. Но вероятно, он не был таким же большим, как член Вигго. Хотя Иккинг не видел его, только чувствовал.

_Перестань, ты снова думаешь о нём._

— Любуешься? — Дагур усмехнулся, когда понял, к чему прикован взгляд Иккинга.

— Вроде того.

— Вроде того?

— Немного напуган, — признался Иккинг.

— Мне остановиться? — Дагур наклонился, потянувшись за своими штанами.

— Нет, — Иккинг быстро покачал головой. — Пожалуйста, мне это необходимо. Я хочу избавиться от воспоминаний о нём.

Дагур вернулся к Иккингу, устраиваясь между его ног.

— Ладно, но скажи мне остановиться, если нужно будет.

— Хорошо, — Иккинг надеялся, что им не придётся останавливаться. Он наслаждался этим и был уверен, что лучшее ещё впереди.

Он напрягся, когда Дагур взял его член в рот, но расслабился, когда он провел вдоль члена языком. Вигго не делал этого. О боги, это было чудесно. Дагур вновь провёл языком по всей длине, Иккинг застонал. Потом он вобрал в рот головку, обводя её языком. Иккинг застонал громче, сжимая волосы Дагура в кулак. Никто не делал этого с ним раньше.

Дагур взял его член в рот, в своё горло, лаская яйца. Тепло и влага были удивительно приятны, но Дагур сделал глотательное движение, его горло сжало член, Иккинг громко застонал. Всё, что он чувствовал на своём члене ранее, была его рука, а не горячий и умелый рот.

Дагур выпустил его член, вновь начав лизать его, Иккинг крепко обхватил тело мужчины ногами.

— Боги, Дагур, это так хорошо, — он никогда не думал, что скажет нечто такое. Как и не думал, что Дагур Остервенелый будет находиться между его расставленных ног. Он думал, что это возможно только в его кошмарах. У него было много ночных кошмаров, где Дагур насиловал его, но, ни одного сна, в котором тот ласкал его так приятно и старательно.

— Да?

— Да.

— Значит, мне не останавливаться?

— Боги, нет, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, Иккинг, — Дагур улыбнулся, вновь вбирая его член, Иккинг сжал ноги сильнее.

Дагур ласкал его член с таким усердием, будто это было исполнением его заветного желания. Возможно, это действительно так. Он всегда хотел тело Иккинга, сейчас он получает его.

Дагур отпрянул от него, оглаживая член рукой. Его ладонь и пальцы отличались от руки Вигго. Кожа более грубая, пальцы тоньше. Было приятно чувствовать разницу, знать, что он делает это с другим человеком и по собственному желанию.

— У тебя прекрасный член, Иккинг.

— Мм, спасибо? — его лицо покраснело из-за странного комплимента, но смущение было забыто, когда Дагур взял его член в одну руку и начал водить по его головке ладонью другой руки. Иккинг позволил себе застонать так громко, как ему хотелось, удовольствие делало его слабым, его ноги соскользнули с Дагура. Дагур наклонился к нему, проводя языком по его животу к груди. Пальцы ног Иккинга сжались от сочетания волн наслаждения. — Я... Я сейчас кончу...

— Могу ли я сделать так, чтоб ты кончил? — вопрос Дагура прозвучал так мягко и осторожно, так странно.

— Да, — Иккинг не думал об этом. Он хотел этого.

Умелые руки Дагура довели его до оргазма быстро. Тело Иккинга задрожало, он прогнулся в спине, стоны стали громче, мышцы сокращались с каждым толчком наслаждения. Дагур отпрянул от него, позволяя ему утопнуть в океане блаженства, наслаждаться каждой волной неги.

— Дагур это было... Это было так хорошо, — он хотел, чтоб Дагур знал это, хоть они ещё не закончили. Было ещё кое-что, что он хотел сделать, что он _должен был_ сделать, чтоб избавиться от настойчивых воспоминаниях о прикосновениях Вигго. Дагур огладил его грудь.

— Ты хочешь закончить? Потому что если да, тогда всё в порядке.

— Я хочу продолжить, — Иккинг покачал головой.

— Уверен?

Иккингу уже надоели вопросы Дагура, но в то же время он был рад им, ведь Вигго не спрашивал его, не давал ему права контролировать ситуацию, Дагур же переживал о нём. Целью Вигго было использовать его, допросить, сделать больно. Дагур хотел сделать ему приятно и помочь. Иккинг кивнул.

— Мм... Хорошо. У тебя есть какое-то масло или что-то вроде того? Не хочу поранить тебя.

Иккинг занервничал, услышав о масле и о предчувствуя то, что последует за этим вопросом. Но он глубоко вдохнул и указал на стол.

— Да, бутылочка на моём столе. Купил пару дней назад у Йоханна. Сказал, что это для изобретений, чтоб детали не застревали.

— Умно, Иккинг, — признал Дагур, улыбнувшись. Он пошёл за маслом. Иккинг мог бы сам пойти взять его, но ему нужно было немного больше времени, чтоб прийти в себя. Его желудок скрутило, когда Дагур подошёл с бутылочкой и, наверное, что-то в лице Иккинга изменилось, потому что Дагур сказал: — Мы не обязаны делать это, знаешь.

— Нет, обязаны, — возразил Иккинг. — Я должен. Я должен избавиться от воспоминаний о нём.

— Иккинг, если это единственная причина, по которой ты делаешь это, это плохая причина.

— Нет, я хочу тебя, — настоял Иккинг. — Пожалуйста, это правда. Я клянусь. Я... Я хочу тебя, Дагур.

Дагур понимающе кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Что ж, тогда разведи эти славные ноги для меня.

Иккинг послушался, Дагур склонился между его ног. Иккинг сжал в кулаках одеяло, чтоб удержать себя от дрожи. Если Дагур заметил — он не сказал ничего. Он откупорил бутылку, макая один палец в масло. Он потянулся к анусу Иккинга, Иккинг почувствовал, как перехватывает у него дыхание. Может нужно просто сказать Дагуру остановиться...

Он дотронулся до колечка мышц, но не проник внутрь. Он оглаживал розовый вход по кругу, это было приятное прикосновение.

— Помни, тебе нужно расслабиться.

— Я расслаблен.

Дагур скептически посмотрел на то, как отчаянно он сжимает одеяло, но ничего не сказал. Иккинг не отпустил одеяла, но начал вдыхать глубже и спокойнее, пытаясь расслабиться. Кончик пальца Дагура вошёл в него, Иккинг сжал зубы, чтоб не захныкать. Он сможет пережить это. Он хотел этого. Это не Вигго.

Дагур продвинул палец немного глубже, Иккинг думал, что ему будет больно, но боли он не почувствовал совсем. Масло облегчало проникновение. После того, как палец вошёл до последнего сустава, Дагур вынул его, макая в масло два пальца. Иккинг закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на дыхании, почувствовав пальцы у своего входа.

— Иккинг, ты уверен?

— Продолжай.

Дагур ввёл в него пальцы, Иккинг почувствовал жжение, но по мере продвижения пальцев это ощущение сменялось чем-то похожим на удовольствие. Иккинг думал, найдёт ли Дагур эту точку, на которую нажимал Вигго.

Он нашёл простату очень неожиданно, заставив Иккинга захлебнуться воздухом, прогнуться в спине. Наслаждение растеклось от его живота к члену.

— Здесь, Дагур, — выдохнул он. Лучше пусть Дагур знает, что Иккингу приятно. Иккинг не хотел, чтоб Дагур останавливался.

— Здесь? — он вновь нажал на эту точку, Иккинг застонал. Удовольствие было таким глубоким, всепоглощающим. Дагур подтвердил свою находку. Он нажимал на простату, оглаживал её. Член Иккинга вновь наливался кровью, смазка сочилась из него. Это было хорошо. Наслаждение, которое он хотел ему давал человек, которого он хотел.

Дагур убрал пальцы, Иккинг застонал, подвигая бёдра.

— Всё хорошо, я только хочу растянуть тебя тремя пальцами, чтоб тебе не было больно.

— Т-тогда ладно, — Иккинг не хотел боли, он хотел наслаждения.

Иккинг гортанно застонал, когда Дагур ввёл в него три пальца. Дагур обхватил рукой его член.

— Извини, больно?

— Немного, — Иккинг сосредоточился на руке Дагура, расслабляясь. — Всё нормально, продолжай.

Дагур выглядел неуверенно, но он продолжил. Иккинг тихо выдохнул. Чувство боли, граничащее с удовольствием, страх, будоражащий кровь были такими странными в своём сочетании. Иккинг закрыл рот рукой, пытаясь подавить звуки, которые он издавал. К его разочарованию, Дагур убрал пальцы, Иккинг не смог заглушить ещё один жалобный стон.

— Слушай, Иккинг я не очень уверен в этом.

— _Ты_ не очень уверен в этом? — изумлённо спросил Иккинг, убирая руку ото рта. — Да ладно, Дагур, ты хотел меня на протяжении трёх лет!

— Я просто не уверенна счёт причин, по которым ты делаешь это... — сказал Дагур. — Ты кажешься испуганным и последнее, чего я хочу, это напугать тебя.

— Значит, это не потому, что ты не хочешь меня? — Иккинг сел, немного масла вытекло из его ануса при этом движении.

— Нет, Иккинг. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя до одури.

— Тогда возьми меня. Пожалуйста, Дагур. Мне... Мне это нужно. Нужно избавиться от воспоминаний о нём. Я хочу помнить только тебя внутри, не его, — Иккинг продвинулся ближе, чтоб показать Дагуру свою готовность, своё желание. Он налил масла на свою ладонь, размазывая его по члену Дагура. Дагур откинул голову назад и застонал. Это был замечательный звук, стон наслаждения, а не боли.

— _Иккинг_ , — он назвал его имя в сладостном выдохе, в порыве страсти. Он, вероятно, представлял нечто подобное не один раз, и теперь его желания воплощались в жизнь. Одна рука Дагура сжимала затылок Иккинга, другая скручивала одеяло.

— Я хочу этого, Дагур, я клянусь, — он взял ещё немного масла, лаская член Дагура сильнее. Дагур приоткрыл губы, тяжело дыша. Возбуждение Иккинга, которое начало спадать, вернулось. Ему нравилось видеть Дагура таким. Возбуждённым, задыхающимся. — И да, я напуган, но я хочу, чтоб ты помог мне с этим. Пожалуйста.

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал Дагур. — Только не останавливайся.

— Не собирался, — Иккинг огладил большим пальцем головку члена Дагура, ему самому это нравилось, и Дагур застонал громче, поддаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Иккинг никогда бы не подумал, что захочет увидеть Дагура таким... Он наклонился, нежно целуя клеймо на его шее. Иккинг провёл рукой по телу Дагура. Он никогда не прикасался к Дагуру так, и он хотел, чтоб это стало обычным для него, хотел знать каждый изгиб, каждый контур его мышц. Мышц, которые раньше пугали Иккинга своей величиной и силой, но теперь возбуждали его. Ему нравилось это чувство — власть над Дагуром, которую он получил, обхватывая самую чувствительную часть его тела. И Дагур доверял ему, он знал, что Иккинг не причинит вреда. Иккинг почти поменял свой план, захотев остаться при власти, поменяться местами и взять Дагура. Но если он сделает это, его страх останется, он будет использованным Вигго. Иккинг надеялся, что они смогут поменяться ролями в следующий раз. Иккинг не был покорным человеком, но и Дагур таким быть не мог.

— Тебе нравится касаться меня? — спросил Дагур.

— Да, — выдохнул Иккинг. — Очень.

— Рад слышать это. Ты неплохо управляешься со своими руками... Я имею в виду, конечно у тебя умелые руки, ты — ох — изобретаешь разные вещи и всё такое...

— Тебе нравятся мои руки? — Иккинг не знал, что эта часть его тела была привлекательной. Он никогда не думал о своих руках в таком направлении. Они были пригодными, вот и всё.

— _Обожаю_ их. Твои пальцы такие идеальные. Длинные, красивые и — ох, боги — можно мне взять тебя, пожалуйста?

— Да, — страх Иккинга возвращался, но он поборол его. Они с Дагуром хотели этого. Это произойдёт вопреки этой глупой части его, которая всё ещё боялась.

— Как ты хочешь сделать это? Тебе решать, Иккинг.

Иккинг отодвинулся, ложась на спину. Он хотел видеть Дагура, чтоб испуганная часть его понимала кто с ним. Дагур приподнял его ногу, Иккинг поднял вторую тоже. Каждая клеточка его тела звенела тревогой, он был таким открытым и беззащитным. Дагур обхватил его член широкой ладонью. Иккинг напрягся, почувствовав член Дагура у своего ануса.

— Иккинг, тебе нужно расслабиться, я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

— Я... Я знаю, — паника накрывала его, но он пытался контролировать себя. — Просто сделай это, Дагур.

Дагур вставил в него головку члена, Иккинг закусил губу. Он пытался оставаться расслабленным, но дыхание сбилось, он дышал через нос слишком часто, в груди тяжелело. Вигго собирался... Нет. У Вигго не было изумрудных, сияющих глаз, Вигго не смотрел на него с такой горячей страстью и беспокойством. В глазах Дагура был вопрос, Иккинг кивнул, дав знать, что тот может продолжать.

Дагур медленно продвинулся дальше и Иккинга застонал. Это не было так больно как в случае с Вигго, это было приятно. Дагур вошёл в него полностью, надавливая на эту замечательную точку внутри. Дагур выдохнул его имя.

— Иккинг, ты в порядке? — Дагур отпустил его ноги, сжимая его бёдра.

— Да, — твёрдо ответил Иккинг, чтоб Дагур понял, что Иккинг разрешает ему действовать дальше. Часть него всё ещё боялась, ей не нравилось ощущение Дагура внутри, но эта часть была побеждена желанием и наслаждением от ощущения Дагура внутри.

— Я буду двигаться медленно, хорошо?

Иккинг кивнул, Дагур поцеловал его лоб перед тем, как начать двигать бёдрами. Иккинг схватился за его плечи, аккуратно сжимая правое. Хоть швы уже были сняты, но Иккингу не хотелось рисковать.

Он чувствовал себя хорошо. Вигго не двигался медленно, он сразу начал вбиваться в него. Вигго выжигал его изнутри, а Дагур ласкал его, и каждый раз, когда он совершал толчок, он нажимал на комок нервов внутри. Наслаждение растекалось от живота Иккинга до его члена, расходилось искрами по его телу до самых кончиков пальцев. Он не знал, что может чувствовать себя так хорошо, что внутри него есть точка, которая может принести ему такое сильное удовольствие. Мог ли он кончить только от этого, не прикасаясь к своему члену?

— Тебе хорошо, Иккинг?

— Да, очень.

— Я могу двигаться сильнее?

— Да, Дагур, _пожалуйста_.

Дагур ускорился, Иккинг застонал, откидывая голову. Дагур целовал его шею, гортанно постанывая с каждым толчком. Его поцелуи стали более грубыми, он больше не заботился о возможных метках на коже Иккинга. Иккинга это тоже не волновало. Ну и что с того, что кто-то узнает о том, что он был с Дагуром?

Не спрашивая разрешения, Дагур начал вбиваться в него со всепоглощающей страстью, удовлетворяя похоть, которую он чувствовал к Иккингу так долго. Иккинг чувствовал это: бегущий огонь в венах Дагура, как он был доволен, наконец-то делая это. Он чувствовал что-то ещё. Они не говорили об этом друг с другом, но Иккинг знал, что они оба чувствуют это. Из-за этого Дагура клеймили и пытали, но это чувство не было плохим, оно было прекрасным. Из-за этого чувства Дагур нежно обнимал его ночами, внимательно слушал каждое слово Иккинга, целовал его мягко или страстно, и теперь входил в его тело. И пусть сначала Иккинг был удивлён, что Дагур был способен на нечто такое, но он понял всё, почувствовал искренность Дагура.

Иккинг хотел показать, что он отвечает на это чувство взаимностью. Он дотронулся до лица Дагура, поднимая его от своей шеи, впиваясь в губы поцелуем. Они целовались отчаянно, переплетая языки, и прервали поцелуй только для того, чтоб слить воедино свои дыхания и стоны перед тем, как кончить. Иккинг надеялся, что Дагур понял его, что поцелуй выражал его чувства. Он хотел, чтоб Дагур знал это.

 _Возможно, я просто могу сказать ему_?

— Дагур...

Его прервали поцелуем. В этом поцелуе был ответ. Дагур знал, что Иккинг хотел сказать, он понял. Это было подтверждение, в котором Иккинг нуждался.

Данур знал. Иккинг тоже. Слова были невысказанными, но далёкими от неизвестных.

 


End file.
